To Continue On
by Kyaa Kyaff
Summary: Sequel to Fragile Balance. Kaoru has done her best to move on. SxM are finally getting married. AxM are having a baby. 5yrs have passed and Shishio's plans are almost complete. And Kenshin! Did he really die? Who will stop Shishio? Read to find out
1. Five years later

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: *sigh* Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. Never has been and never will be.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

"…" dialogue

------- indicates flashback

To Continue On

Chapter 1: Five years later

Misao laughed and ran over to Aoshi as he stepped out of the dressing room wearing a black tuxedo. He didn't look too pleased as Misao jumped around him and the salesperson complimented him. Kaoru smiled as Aoshi placed a hand on Misao's shoulder to stop her from circling him. He muttered a few words Kaoru couldn't hear before retreating back into the dressing room.

"Want me to help you undress?" Misao asked playfully.

"No," came the curt embarrassed reply.

As Misao turned to the salesperson to tell her about something Kaoru stood up and began to walk around. She ran her hand along some of the dresses that were displayed. Kaoru and Misao had already been fitted for their gowns. Megumi would make a beautiful bride. Sano and Megumi were the perfect match. Kaoru's mind began to wander as she looked out the window of the shop.

Five years had passed. It seemed like such a short time ago. After recovering from her injuries she had moved out of Akemi's house and into her old apartment, happy to know it hadn't been rented out yet. Akemi had asked her to stay, but she couldn't. Seeing Akemi had hurt her too much at the time. Ever since that day she had wandered over to Kenshin's grave in the rain she decided she had to go on, to be strong for those around her. She wouldn't burden them. She would just keep smiling. It was rather easy once she got used to it. Megumi and Sano had come to visit her often and kept her spirits up. Misao came around too with Aoshi in tow. It was like the old times again. Akemi visited her every so often with Hiko. She was fine. She locked the pain away. She hadn't cried and refused to. Things were better that way. It didn't hurt so much. 

Megumi and Sano were finally going to get married now that Megumi was done with her schooling. Kaoru had watched Megumi graduate and become a doctor. Glancing over she had seen the pride and love shining in Sano's eyes. What a wonderful person Sano was. He was a big brother to her. Someone that had taken her in and helped her without asking anything in return.

Misao was living with her grandfather at that time. About a year ago she moved in with Aoshi and his delightful niece Kaoru had the pleasure of meeting one day. She was a very stubborn and strong fifteen-year-old. It was amusing to see Misao and Aoshi together. He barely said two words around others, but Misao had told her of the sweeter more talkative side to Aoshi.

And then there was Akemi. Kaoru had visited Akemi herself sometimes. There was so much she owed to her. On one of her trips she met with a friend of Akemi's she vaguely recognized from somewhere. His name was Seta Soujiro. Akemi seemed to open up to him slowly and eventually they did start to date although it took a long time and a good push from Kaoru to get started. They'd been together for about six months now. Akemi was so different from the person Kaoru had first met.

Kaoru absently touched the glass of the window. She wondered what she would be doing if Kenshin…Kaoru stopped that thought. It wouldn't do any good to speculate on something like that. Kaoru pushed back the grief she had never fully expressed. As long as her friends were safe and happy she would be fine. 

"Kaoru! There you are. I was wondering where you had gone off to," Misao exclaimed.

Kaoru turned with a smile as Misao grabbed her arm, "I was just looking at all the dresses."

"When I get married, I've decided you will be my maid of honor!" Misao said cheerfully, "Of course Aoshi still hasn't even said anything like that or proposed to me, but…"

Kaoru smiled as Misao started to ponder this.

"Don't worry. He'll ask. Just give him a chance."

Misao nodded, "You're right."

"I'm surprised Aoshi is only getting his tux now. The wedding is next week."

"Yeah but he's been busy, and it was hard enough trying to get him to come down here. I had to do a lot of convincing," Misao explained.

Kaoru laughed, "You must be a very patient person."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kaoru stopped and looked at her watch, "I've got to get going. Don't want to be late for work. Hoji-san will fire me if I'm late again. If you see Megumi-san tell her I said thanks, and I'll pay her back next time we get together."

"For what?"

"I didn't have the money to pay for the dress at the moment, so she paid," Kaoru said walking toward the door.

"No prob."

"See you later."

Kaoru went out the door and to her car. Getting in she pulled out and headed toward the building where she worked, which was only a few blocks away. She had promised to go with Misao for Aoshi's fitting, since her workplace wasn't that far away. She was a secretary for a man named Hoji Sadojima, who owned a big business. Kaoru wasn't exactly sure what they did. All she did was take care of whatever was needed without question. It was a good paying job that Soujiro had gotten her. Hoji was a bit annoying, but Kaoru wasn't going to complain.

Kaoru took a right into the parking lot. Parking her car she got out and straightened her business suit. Grabbing her work case she walked to the entrance already anticipating the amount of work that was ahead.

_______________________One week later________________________________________

Megumi paced around the room. She felt a little nervous, but a feeling of dread was welling up in her as well. Five years had passed and only once had Soetsu made an appearance two years earlier. He had always left her notes and little warning to let her know his threat was still real though. Soetsu said he was working for some new person named Shishio or something like that. He told her he would be very busy and wouldn't have time to visit her. Just remembering she felt a chill up her spine.

------------------------------------

Soetsu gently touched her cheek, "It's torture on me to leave you alone like this, but Shishio-san is going places. I'll be damned if I let this opportunity pass me by."

"Can't you just leave me alone," Megumi asked hitting his hand away.

"Now Mi-chan. Don't be mad. I wanted to come visit you sooner. I couldn't make it. I am rather busy now," Soetsu said leaning against the counter, "I'm delighted to know that you've listened well and aren't married."

"You are a bastard!"

Soetsu shrugged coming back over to her, "Once I'm all finished with this business I'll be back for you. I just needed to see you again. You are the one good thing I've got going in my life."

Megumi tried to remain calm, as he got closer. The door opened startling them both.

"Hey, Megitsune I…what the hell…you're…" Sano seemed at a loss of words as he recognized Soetsu.

Soetsu looked annoyed, "You really do like getting in the way, don't you?"

Megumi quickly backed away from him. Soetsu didn't seem fazed at all as Sano put down the groceries he had been carrying. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? How did you get in?"

Soetsu walked over to Sano casually, "She let me in. She wanted me here."

Megumi watched with wide eyes as Sano took a swing at him in anger. Soetsu dodged underneath giving a good uppercut to Sano's left side. Sano shrugged it off and slammed the Soetsu across the face.

"You expected that baby hit to hurt me. Last time I was injured. Not this time. Let's go," Sano said stepping forward hands raised.

Megumi saw the flash of a gun and ran over to Sano holding him back.

"It's true! I invited him inside. He just came to talk! That's all. Please. Just let me talk to him."

Sano's jaw moved but no sound came out as he looked down at Megumi pleading face. Then his eyes went cold and he brushed past her. Soetsu smiled as Sano picked the groceries back up and stalked toward the kitchen.

"If you need me I'll be in here," Sano said with unconcealed hurt and anger.

"Wise move, Mi-chan," Soetsu said getting up and wiping the blood from his lip, "Why don't you walk me outside?"

Megumi steeled her expression opening the door and following him outside.

"He's pretty strong. I underestimated him. A bullet would have stopped him short though. Thank you so much for escorting me out."

"I didn't come out here for you, and you know it," Megumi replied heatedly.

He took her hand in his refusing to let go, "It doesn't matter."

As he approached his car he pulled her into his arms.

"Let me go!"

"Do you think he can see us from here? Cause if he can he won't be too happy," Soetsu said softly before kissing her.

She bit his lip hard no longer frozen by his charm or affected by his kisses. He shoved her away with an angry scowl holding his lip.

"Feisty little bitch. Don't worry I won't hurt you," Soetsu said as he saw her cringe, "But I will be back. My threat still stands. Don't forget about me. I haven't and will not forget about you."

------------------------------

Megumi had a lot of explaining to do. It was a trying time. Sano had eventually cooled down about the whole event. It took a little while and a couple of sleepless nights alone. She knew he had felt betrayed, but she couldn't explain it all to him. 

"You look so beautiful," Yuriko, the maid of honor, said opening the door and stepping in. 

Megumi wrung her hands together giving Yuriko a weak smile. 

"Getting nervous?" Yuriko asked.

"Just a little."

Megumi hadn't received any sign or threat from Soetsu for over a year and a half. Maybe he had given up. They were in a safe place. Nothing would happen. She would marry Sano, and they would then go on their honeymoon. Nothing would happen. Nothing would happen.

"Hey calm down. I'm sure Sano is just as nervous."

Sano was just as nervous. Pacing back and forth in his own room his best man, Outa, was trying to calm him down. 

"This is your wedding day. It's normal to be nervous," Outa shook his head, "I never thought you'd marry though. I gotta say we all thought you'd be a bachelor for life."

"That's not helping," Sano said wiping a hand across his brow.

"You caught a real beauty. Great job too. Come on now. You've been with her for how many years? It'll be official in everyone's eyes now. No biggie. You love her, don't you?"

"More than anything," Sano replied earnestly. 

Outa clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Then stop sweating bullets. Everything will be just fine."

Sano nodded picturing Megumi in a wedding gown. He hadn't seen it, but he knew she would be beyond beautiful. He took a couple of deep breaths. Only an hour to go.

______________________________________________________________________________

Misao finished straightening Aoshi's tie and stepped back to survey her handy work. She couldn't help but admire the handsome face above the tie.

"Yep, that's better."

Aoshi brought a hand up to Misao's cheek, "You look lovely."

Misao blushed a little brushing an invisible wrinkle on her pale red dress. Wearing dresses had never been her thing, but hearing Aoshi's approval made her feel beautiful. She jumped up catching Aoshi into a quick kiss.

"You look pretty good yourself."

He smiled before lowering her feet back to the floor and hugging her close. 

"Though I must say red isn't my color. When I get married everyone will wear green dresses," Misao declared, "But I guess that will be a while."

Aoshi seemed not to know what to say, and Misao wanted to kick herself for saying that last part. Five years they'd been together. She had been living with him for about a year now. Still she was hoping for a ring. She really loved him and Saori. Misao bit her lip before smiling up at Aoshi. She grabbed his cheek and pinched it to dispel the tension. 

"I'm going to see how Megumi is doing. Why don't you go check on Sano? You are one of his ushers after all. I'm sure he needs a pep talk."

With that Misao took off. As she walked to the room she remembered how things were before she moved in with Aoshi. She was living with Jiya and had been trained by him and the others. It came in handy. There were a couple of more attempts to take her. One had been to kidnap Saori. They had finally discovered the location of the apartment. Aoshi was gone, and Nana had left to go buy some groceries, so Misao came over to watch Saori. 

--------------------------

The energetic thirteen-year-old turned and struck at Misao suddenly. She easily deflected the blow. They both stared at each other seriously before breaking into laughter.

"Getting better."

"Well, you've had more practice than me. Uncle Aoshi only just let me start practicing," Saori said with a pout.

"Why don't you go get us something to eat? I'm starving. Afterwards we can go practice outside," Misao suggested.

"You mean it!"

"Yeah! It'll be fun," Misao replied.

"Great. I'll be back."

Misao sat down on the couch. Aoshi was working and Misao came over often to make sure Saori was safe. She was Shishio's daughter, and it only made sense that they would try and take her back. So far they hadn't found Aoshi's location, but who knew how long their luck would hold out. A crash from the kitchen had Misao jumping up.

"Saori? You break something?"

A muffled cry was her response. Misao dashed toward the kitchen finding the back door wide open. Rushing out she saw a figure jump up straight for the trees. Without another thought she pulled out her kunais and sent three flying toward the figuring, effectively pinning their clothes to the tree and sending them tumbling. Saori fell from their arms. 

Before the other person could do a thing, Misao had pulled the unconscious girl away. Her eyes widened as the person pulled her kunais out and tossed them to the side. Misao jumped up ready to do what she had to. Her eyes widened as she recognized one of Shishio's men. One of the faces that had been burned into her memory.

Kamatari frowned fixing his outfit, "This was one of Shishio-sama's favorites! How could you?"

He picked up his large sickle from the ground eyes blazing with anger. Misao took out the rest of the kunais she had. Kamatari began to laugh.

"What are you going to do with those? You can't get past my defense."

Misao's eyes narrowed. She took a calming breath casting a glance at Saori. Not even giving Kamatari a chance, she dashed forward jumping to the left then right throwing her kunais. Kamatari swung at her causing her to duck low and back off.

"You missed. You only managed to rip my outfit more, which you will pay for."

Misao attacked again dodging Kamatari's strike. Kamatari laughed seeing what she was doing.

"Fool I have…" Kamatari stopped short as Misao gave him a hard punch to the solar plexus. 

His weapon slipped from his hand as he stuttered stunned. Misao kicked him hard in the face knocking him down. 

"My…defense…" Kamatari stuttered out.

"Oh that. Yeah. I've been told about that. I loosened it from your grip then pinned it down, so when you tried to stop me you wouldn't be able to. You were so concerned about your clothes that you didn't even notice."

Kamatari reached a hand out for his weapon. Misao kicked it away before grabbing a kunai nearby and pressing it to Kamatari's throat. 

-------------------------------

Saori had woken up and called Aoshi and Okina. Kamatari managed to escape, when Misao was momentarily distracted. Aoshi and Saori had moved somewhere else immediately. Misao came to visit there often before Aoshi tentatively asked if she would like to live with them. Misao had jumped on him raining him with a barrage of kisses. He took that as a yes and that week she had moved in. Nothing major had happened ever since. Aoshi wasn't too thrilled about attending a wedding, but Misao convinced him. They couldn't live completely closed off lives.

Misao knocked on Megumi's door before opening it to see Yuriko putting a comforting hand on a tense Megumi.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru gave an exasperated sigh as she made her way up to the church. The ceremony would begin soon. She had stayed at Akemi's longer than she had meant to. Soujiro had shown up, and she had started to tease him. Akemi had then reminded her what time it was. Kaoru had left in a hurry telling Akemi to behave herself. 

"Megumi's been freaking out wondering where you are. She's about ready to fall apart from stress as it is."

Kaoru turned to see Yuriko coming over, "Gomen. I lost track of the time. I'm here now."

Following Yuriko inside she encountered a very flustered looking Megumi.

"Where have you been?" Megumi asked catching sight of her.

"Gomen. I was a little busy."

One of the coordinators came over, "Everything's prepared. We need to line you up."

A small girl stood in the front holding flowers. Misao than lined up standing next to Aoshi. Next were Kaoru and Tomokazu, one of Sano's other friends. Than there was Yuriko and Outa. Last was Megumi with a fatherly looking man. He was one of the doctors that had trained and worked closely with Megumi. Kaoru had recently learned that Megumi had run away from home, when she was younger, and never saw her family again. Being close to the old kind doctor Megumi had asked him to stand in. He had been delighted. Kaoru's attention switched back to the present as the ceremony started. When it was her turn she walked down the aisle smiling and giving a wink to a very apprehensive looking Sano.

Reaching her place she waited in anticipation as the maid of honor and best man took their places. Everyone turned to watch. Kaoru kept her gaze on Sano as the door opened and Megumi was revealed to the waiting people. Kaoru wished she could take a picture of his face at that exact moment. His eyes softened and any nervousness he felt was replaced with a look of wonder. She saw him swallow, as he looked over Megumi his hand unconsciously moving from his side to reach out to her before stopping himself. Kaoru looked at Megumi her face partially hidden from the veil that was now being lifted by the doctor. He kissed her cheek and handed her to Sano. 

Kaoru felt breathless as she watched the two stare into each other's eyes. Megumi's eyes were moist as were Sano's. He smiled broadly though. Megumi gave him a tremulous smile in reply.

Megumi's thoughts were racing as she tried to smile for Sano. This was the moment she had been anticipating and dreading. Would Soetsu show up? No. He would have by now, wouldn't he? She saw Sano's concerned look and smiled again. Everything would be fine. This was a happy day. Nothing would happen. Too many people were around. It was okay. Megumi listened as the ceremony continued speaking when told and gazing into Sano's eyes. She felt her eyes mist over as she saw the love and absolute certainty shining in his eyes.

"If there are any objections speak now or forever hold your peace."

Megumi felt frozen by those words, but the silence that ensued reassured her. She let out a small breath and squeezed Sano's hand. As the priest was about to continue someone stood up.

"I object!"

^___________________________________________________________________________^

Oh! Uh oh! You knew I wasn't going to let them have it that easy! Well here's the first chapter for the sequel to Fragile Balance. Some more things will be explained about what happened in those five years. Hope you liked! Tell me what you thought! ^_^

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Shock and Surprise

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: Not mine, RK does not belong to me. But! My cute Kenshin plushie does! Yay! Kenshin *starts cuddling with Kenshin plushie*

______________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

"…" Dialogue

------- indicates flashback

To Continue On

Chapter2: Shock and Surprise

"I object!"

The church was silent for several seconds as everyone turned to see who had spoken. Megumi felt her heart lurch, but the voice she had heard was not Soetsu's. It belonged to a female that Megumi did not recognize. Sano dropped her hands suddenly wide-eyed as he caught sight of the woman. She immediately looked at his surprised expression. Moving from the back the woman approached with a child in tow. She stopped right in front of Sano sending Megumi a condescending glance.

"I finally found you, you bastard."

Sano was speechless for a few moments, "…Chisato?"

"Who?" Megumi asked quietly.

"Sorry to crash the wedding, but he and I need to speak…" she looked at Megumi's distraught expression before adding, "Alone."

"Sano?"

Sano turned to Megumi putting a hand on her shoulder, "I'll be right back. We're going to continue this. Please just give me a second to straighten this out."

Before Megumi could reply Sano was walking down the aisle with the woman and child. Yuriko came over hugging Megumi comfortingly as she stood there feeling lost and exposed to everyone now looking at her. After a minute whispers started filtering through the room as she waited breathlessly for Sano's promised return. Another few minutes past before Sano reappeared by himself. He looked pale and worried as he approached Megumi.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Megumi asked as Sano neared.

He took her hands in his slowly, "We…I…have to call off the wedding."

Megumi felt her hands go slack in his, "Why?"

"Let's just get out of here, so I can explain," Sano replied pleadingly after hearing her broken whisper.

"No," Megumi said pulling away from him her voice raising, "I want to know now. Who is she?"

"I'm his wife," the woman announced from the back her expression angered.

"W…wife…" Megumi stammered out in disbelief, "Is it true?"

Sano reached out to Megumi, "No…yes…Megitsune…please just…"

Megumi stepped away, "Gomen, I…I have to go."

With that Megumi took off down the aisle followed by Yuriko. Sano stood frozen watching Megumi leave with an anguished expression.

Kaoru came over to Sano grabbing his arm to capture his attention, "Who is she? What is this all about?"

"She's my wife," Sano replied dully.

"You aren't serious, are you?" Kaoru asked.

"I wish I wasn't."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Misao and Yuriko desperately tried to calm Megumi down as she paced the room.

"I'm sure he can explain. Now just calm down," Yuriko said following right behind Megumi.

"Please just help me out of this dress. I just…I don't want to be here."

A tentative knock sounded on the door. Getting no answer it slowly opened as Sano peeked his head in.

"Can I come in?" Sano asked.

Misao nodded as Yuriko went to go retrieve the retreating Megumi. Sano rubbed his hands together wiping his sweaty palms down the side of his pant legs. He waited nervously as Megumi came over to face him.

"We'll leave you two alone," Misao said going over to the door and leaving with Yuriko.

An uneasy silence followed before Sano finally spoke up, "Please look at me."

Megumi raised watery eyes to meet his, damning herself for not being able to control her emotions better. She breathed a little easier seeing the genuine love and concern in Sano's eyes.

"Let's sit down," Megumi suggested quietly.

Sitting down Sano took Megumi's hands in his own needing the small reassurance of her touch.

"It's true. She is my wife," Sano said holding his hand up, "Let me explain. I…well, I didn't know the whole wedding thing was legit. This was a year before I had even met you. I promise you that."

Sano paused so Megumi spoke, "I believe you."

"I was pretty horrible when I was younger. You changed me…no don't laugh. You honestly did. Before you a woman was just something to have a good time with and throw to the side."

He stopped taking a deep breath, "I'd been seeing this girl, among others, and my friends made a bet that I couldn't get into her pants. She was rather conservative. Well, we were on a trip with my buddies, and we both got drunk. It took some convincing to get her to have any. We went to one of those quick marriage places. I don't remember much about that night, but after we just left her there."

Megumi's eyes widened, "I can't believe you!"

"…I was a different person then. I only saw her once after that…I thought…I didn't know we actually went through with the whole marriage thing. She said she would be leaving after smacking me. She said I'd never see her again. I could care less at the time."

"And the child?" Megumi asked not really wanting to hear the answer but needing to know it.

"She says it's mine. Right age," Sano said carefully.

"What did she say to you in there?"

Sano closed his eyes.

-------------------------------------------

"Chisato! Is it really you? What the hell are you doing here? And what the hell was that bullshit with I've finally found you. I haven't been hiding. You're the one who left."

Chisato covered the boys' ears as Sano spoke, "Watch your language around our child."

"Our!"

"Yes, our. And I thought that little sentence was appropriate. Yes, I did know where you were all along, but when I found out you were really getting married…well what better way to wreck your day. You're bride-to-be looked a little shocked. Didn't bother to tell anyone you have a wife already."

Sano's eyes narrowed, "So this is some kind of payback. Why did you wait so long?"

"I moved far away. When I found out I was pregnant I wanted nothing to do with you. Funny thing is now that I'm back in town I've decided to collect on some child support. Running low on cash and all."

"Bitch," Sano swore softly.

"I told you to watch your language," Chisato said sweeping her hair back over her shoulder, "I suggest you take this. I've decided to bring you to court. I really need that child support."

Sano took the envelope in his hands numbly.

"I'll see you later. Hope your bride isn't too mad."

She gave him a sneer before snatching her boy's hand and walking away. The child looked back at Sano with curious wide eyes as they left.

------------------------------------------

"I'm so sorry Megumi. If…I never thought of it, so I never thought to tell you. I didn't know that I had actually married her."

Megumi reached a hand up to smooth the hair back from Sano's face, "We'll straighten this out together. And afterwards we'll get married. We've waited this long. I can wait a little longer."

Sano caught her hand in his before crushing her against him in a desperate hug, "I thought I was going to lose you. Oh god I was so scared. I love you so much. What would I do without you?"

Megumi smiled softly, "You'd get yourself into more trouble and lose all of your money in the process."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Later that night Kaoru was tiredly throwing her things on the table. After clearing a few things up the wedding had officially been called off. Sano had told Kaoru what had happened and assured her that everything would be fine. She had threatened him saying it had better be.

Picking up the newspaper she sprawled out on the couch noting the date. In just a week she would be visiting the cabin she and Kenshin had stayed at. She went every year on the day he had promised to take her there. It was a small comfort going to the cabin and staying there a few days. Once Hiko had shown up concerned about her. Kaoru had come to respect Hiko very much. Under the arrogant façade he was a kind gentle person just as Akemi was. Akemi had become as close to a sister a Kaoru ever had. She kept in regular contact with her. A change had come over Akemi ever since she began hanging out with Seta Soujiro. She was less hostile and closed off. Akemi actually left to go out more instead of just for work. She had definitely changed from the person Kaoru had first met.

Opening the newspaper a headline caught her attention.

**__**

Hoji Sadojima, prominent businessman, under investigation for illegal activity.

Kaoru sat up as she read. She hadn't heard anything about this when she went to work yesterday. Being his personal secretary she thought she might hear about such an accusation. 

__

Small but substantial amounts of money have been embezzled…

'Blah…blah…'

Kaoru shrugged it off. Tomorrow she would have to find out what was happening. Putting the newspaper down she got up and went to the kitchen to get a bite to eat. Finding a bag of cookies and getting a glass of milk she absently began eating.

Once she had enough money saved up she planned on going back home. The Kamiya, now Higurashi Dojo, was going to be sold. Some problem with the well or something like that. Ghosts and such were supposed to be haunting the place, even a rumor of a dog demon. Kaoru had never encountered any ghosts herself, but the thought of that well had her shivering. Never again would she let a man rule her life like she had let Enishi. She'd been pretty stupid as a teenager.

"If only I had listened to you dad," Kaoru sighed, "I'll get the dojo back and continue the school of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu like you wanted me to."

Kaoru had spoken with the owners and in about six months everything would be finalized. She would have to come and visit her friends often when she moved back. It wasn't that long of a drive. It would be nice to go home though. Going back over to the couch she sat down.

Looking at the time she leaned over to turn off the light not even bothering to change into pajamas. Slipping out of her jeans she got comfortable. She wasn't looking forward to getting up early for work. With a yawn she pulled her comforter to her chin. Closing her eyes she listened to the tick of the clock as it changed from 11:00 P.M. to 11:01. 

Everything was silent for a few moments before Kaoru thought she heard something. Holding her breath she listened to the soft padding of silent feet making their way toward her. While her heart began to beat wildly with fear she silently reached for the nightstick, lent by Sano, under her couch. Feeling the smooth wood she paused before pulling it to her chest. As the figure approached blotting out her view of the clock she jumped up taking a short controlled swing. The figure jumped forward catching her arm before pushing her on the couch and taking the nightstick away.

"Shh…Kaoru. Don't struggle. It's me."

Kaoru felt her breath freeze as she recognized the soft whispery voice.

"Kenshin…you're dead," Kaoru said in disbelief.

"No," he said leaning forward his hair slipping down to fall on Kaoru's bare shoulder, "It was just a ruse. I'm so sorry. I had to leave, but I'm back now."

Kaoru felt tears begin to slide down her face. Kenshin leaned forward catching the tears before they could fall further. He felt so warm, and she couldn't resist bringing a hand up to touch his face, feeling the scar on his left cheek.

"Please don't cry," he whispered against her lips.

"Kenshin," Kaoru cried, "You're here. Really? I'm not going crazy?"

"I'm here. You're not crazy. I could never leave what is mine."

"What?" Kaoru tried to move shocked by the angry possessiveness in his last statement.

Kenshin crushed his lips against hers as she began to struggle.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru opened her eyes as Kenshin moved away from her and the lights snapped on. The Kenshin kneeling in front of her blinked with amber eyes at the new light.

"Kaoru-dono, are you alright? He hasn't hurt you, has he?"

Kaoru felt her mouth dropped as she looked past the amber-eyed Kenshin to see a violet-eyed Kenshin watching her with concern.

"Get out of here weakling."

"Get away from Kaoru-dono!"

The two faced off drawing swords that Kaoru had not noticed before.

"No! Don't fight!" Kaoru yelled jumping up.

But before she could stop them they leaped at each other. Swords flashed as Kaoru watched helpless once again. A moment passed with complete silence as the two jumped apart and watched each other. Kaoru closed her eyes wringing her hands together as her legs gave out, and she landed back on the couch. A loud ringing sound was heard followed by the tearing of clothes and two grunts of pain. Opening her eyes she stood on wobbly feet. The two Kenshins were staring at each other both fatally wounded. Falling away from the other they collapsed to the floor. As if in a trance Kaoru fell between the two as their blood pooled around her.

"Sessha loves you, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru felt more tears slip from her eyes as a cough sounded to her right side.

"I love you, Kaoru."

With a shuddering breath she watched the two men slowly die. Her hands shaking she touched the side of her face before covering her eyes and bending over unheeded to the blood that was around her. Wracking sobs stormed through her, as she as she knelt between the two men with her hands pressed tight against her eyes to blot out the image.

"Why are you crying?"

Kaoru slowly straightened up to look at the person before her. A calloused steady hand reached for her own helping her to stand.

"Why are you crying?"

"I…I…"

A clear-eyed pair of violet eyes holding a tint of amber combined to make a more unique color watched her with concern. The darkness was back and all she could see were those hypnotizing eyes. 

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked desperately.

"What are you talking about Kaoru-dono? I'm here. It's…"

A loud persistent beeping rang through the room. Kaoru's eyes snapped open. Sitting up she looked over at her clock before getting up to turn it off in a slow stupor. Her heart was racing as she wandered back over to the couch. She stood quietly trying to catch her breath.

'A dream…was I dreaming? It was so horrible. I haven't dreamed of him for so long.'

Wiping her sweaty brow she sat back down cradling her aching head between her hands. 

'What was that all about? I can't stop shaking. I have to get ready for work. I can't think of this right now. I can't.'

Standing up, feeling thoroughly dazed, Kaoru made her way over to the bathroom to get ready for work.

______________________________________________________________________________

Misao curled up on the couch by Aoshi. His arm went around her easing her closer. Misao smiled as Aoshi leaned over to press a kiss to her temple. She was about to change that into a much more intimate kiss when Saori came in.

"Ugh! Get a room you two," Saori said, "And so early in the morning."

Misao laughed throwing her legs over Aoshi's before moving closer to nuzzle his neck. Aoshi stopped himself from reacting as his niece gave them another look before going into the kitchen.

"Remember practice is in an hour!" Saori called from the kitchen.

Misao continued to tease Aoshi, one hand running lightly across his ribs as Saori came back out.

"I'm going to my room. You two better…I don't even want to think about it."

Aoshi waited until Saori's door shut before quickly turning and capturing Misao's hands in his.

"Little devil."

Misao giggled, "I don't know what you mean."

Aoshi's eyebrow raised slightly, "You can't do anything now."

Misao pulled one leg back maneuvering around, so she had both legs wrapped around his waist. She fell back before slipping one of her hands from his and grabbing him around the neck. Aoshi braced his hand against the couch as Misao tried to haul him down. 

"Can't do anything?" she asked before lightly nipping his neck.

Misao heard a soft growl as Aoshi released her other wrist. 

As Aoshi carried Misao to their room Saori put a hand to her head moving away from the window. If those lovebirds would give it a rest every once in a while it would be nice. She frowned hoping they didn't forget about practice. 

Anyone would think those two were married. Sitting on her bed she wondered when her uncle would ask Misao to marry him. Having Misao as an aunt would be awesome, but her uncle didn't seem like he had the guts to ask. Once when they were out shopping she had seen him glancing over at the rings displayed while trying to not let her know. She didn't see the big deal. They acted like a married couple on an extended honeymoon anyway.

Saori took one of her kodachis off the display rack and began twirling it around. Her uncle had begun to teach her how to use them while Misao taught her how to use kunais. She'd also learned hand-to-hand combat. Practicing was her one feeling of freedom. Being home-schooled and not going out much because of who she was did tend to get to her. 

She didn't remember her father so well. Even when she had been wherever it was she lived she rarely saw him. It was more of a special treat for her when she did exceptionally well in training or school. He was a bandaged man fading from her memory. Saori looked at her clock and groaned. Still another forty minutes to go.

______________________________________________________________________________

Misao was sitting on the bed watching Aoshi pulled on his training clothes. He was so handsome. She almost felt he was too good to be true at times. Being with him made her feel as if everything would be fine. To put it simply, he made her happy. She was loved. Misao smiled before remembering she had something important to do today. She was particularly worried wondering what the results of the test would be. She wouldn't let it get to her at the moment though.

"Oh! I forgot. I have some things to get done today. Plus I have to go shopping. We have no food around here."

Aoshi glanced over at her. As he did she stretched quite suggestively achieving the effect she wanted when she saw his expression darken.

He came over pulling Misao up from the bed, "If you continue to sit there with nothing on but that mischievous grin, I will be forced to postpone practice and you."

"Then I shall have to go shower and get dressed," Misao said glancing at the clock, "You do have another fifteen minutes. It'd be a shame to hog all the hot water to myself, and there's always the problem of reaching my back."

After a very enjoyable shower Misao was kissing Aoshi goodbye as Saori waited to practice.

"I'll be back. Anything you need while I'm out."

Aoshi smiled, "Just for you to come back."

"Who would think my uncle is such a sap under that ice guy attitude of his," Saori exclaimed walking away.

"Don't go too hard on her," Misao said as Aoshi sent a glare behind him.

"She irritates me on purpose, so I will go harder on her."

"Clever girl," Misao replied.

She kissed Aoshi one last time before getting in the car and leaving. Once out of sight her expression became serious. She was going to the clinic to find out the results of the test. They said they would call with the results, but Aoshi no longer had a phone, just his cell phone. Misao had one as well, but she wanted to go to the clinic to find out. She wasn't sure how she'd react to whatever news she received, so she wanted to be away from Aoshi and Saori. After another ten minutes she arrived at the clinic. Taking a minute to steel her resolve she went inside and stopped at the front desk. The woman seated behind the counter looked up with a smile.

"Hi. I'm Yokoma Momiji. I'm here for my test results. I made an appointment."

"Hold on one moment while I go check," the woman said getting up after checking the list for Misao's name. 

Misao's false name of course. It was the name she went by and had an ID for. Aoshi wasn't taking any chances. The woman came walking back over.

"Here are your results. They came back positive. Congratulations." 

Misao half-smiled feeling a little numb as she took the news in, "Thank you."

"Miss…would you like see the doctor now?"

Misao held her hand up, "No, I'll be back later."

Walking out of the clinic in a daze she went to her car and sat in it for several moments before lightly touching her stomach. It just couldn't be true. It seemed so unreal. How would Aoshi react when Misao told him? Would he be happy or angry? This wasn't the best time. He hadn't…Misao shook her head closing the door and starting the car. She touched her stomach again still unable to believe it. It kept running through her mind over and over again almost making her pass the grocery store. Pulling back around she once again touched her stomach finally voicing what she was thinking to make it become a solid reality.

"I'm pregnant."

^________________________________________________________________________^ 

Hi! And there's chapter 2. No! It wasn't Soetsu…it was something from Sano's past. I'm such a difficult person I know. Please don't hate me. See Megumi isn't giving up on him! 

Thanks goes out to Jezika, penggu2000, NightRain, Anuradha, LSR-7, Sakura-Hikaru, lere, april, Angelin, Sabrina-star, redroseprincess678, Shizuka, Megumi, Gypsy-chan, JML, Dragowolf, gracianeko, tiggergirl, Chiki, chitchat, Venus Smurf, Luli451, Illusion, Melfina-gene-starwind, Alicia, Lisa, Aimi-chan, hosi-ni-onegai, Misanagi, Princess Sapphire, and sakura. I appreciate all the support! 

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Real Trouble Begins

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: As always…the RK crew does not belong to me.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

"…" Dialogue

---- indicates flashback

To Continue On

Chapter 3: The Real Trouble Begins

Misao sat in the living room worriedly biting her lip. It had been four days since she found out the results of the test, and she still hadn't gotten the nerve to tell Aoshi. She didn't know how too bring it up. Right now Aoshi was out leaving Misao to her thoughts. Saori came out carrying a tray of cookies and some milk. Misao had decided to first tell Saori. She was a mature levelheaded girl that Misao could always confide in. 

"So now what did you want to tell me?" Saori asked as she sat down.

Reaching for a cookie Misao began to turn it this way and that, "Well…you've got to promise not to tell Aoshi."

"I wouldn't tell my uncle anything you didn't want. It's just between girls."

"I don't know how to say this. It's quite unexpected," Misao took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

A moment of silence followed as Saori stopped in mid-bite of her cookie, "Pregnant…? Are you sure?"

"Quite sure. I had it confirmed."

Saori jumped up, "That's great! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Wow! A baby. I'm going to have a cousin!"

"Calm down," Misao said noting the fact that Saori considered her family.

"How can I? Why do you look so glum? It's great news," Saori said noting Misao worried expression.

"But…I don't know what Aoshi will think. I mean... I know this is not the best time to have a baby. What with us living the way we do. And I…I don't think Aoshi would want a kid, and we're not married. I definitely don't want him to feel obligated now."

Saori shook her head going over to Misao and giving her a little shake, "Hey. I know my uncle. He loves children, and the baka does want to marry you. I've seen him eyeing a couple rings, but being the baka he is, he really doesn't have the guts to ask. I think he would be delighted to know you're pregnant."

"I'm not so sure…"

"Don't worry. He'll be happy to know," Saori replied reassuringly.

"Happy to know what?" Aoshi asked opening the front door all the way.

Both Saori and Misao jumped at Aoshi's sudden appearance.

"You're home!" Misao said jumping up.

"Happy to know what?" Aoshi asked again.

Misao smiled nervously, "Happy to know that Saori is improving with her kodachis."

Saori gave Misao a bump, "I'm leaving. Seems to me Misao has something extremely important to tell you."

Aoshi watched Saori leave before turning to Misao, "What is she talking about?"

Misao pressed her hands together noting the bag in Aoshi's hand, "Do you have any more bags?"

"No," Aoshi said clearly recognizing Misao's attempt to change the subject, "What's so extremely important?"

Misao put a hand to her stomach. It was now or never. 

"I'm pregnant!" Misao blurted out in a rush.

She looked at Aoshi as he watched her with the same expression, "You're what…?"

"Pregnant."

Aoshi's expression gradually changed, but not to what Misao had hoped for. It became troubled as he moved to put the bag down. She understood what was running through his head, because it had runs through her as well, but Misao had hoped against hope that he would be happy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I went to the doctor," Misao said softly.

Aoshi put a hand to his forehead still trying to believe what she said, "We can't…I mean…now…and…we're not married…and with everything else…"

Misao tried to keep the frown off her face as he continued to list reasons why she couldn't possibly be pregnant. She slowly moved over to the couch to sit down. Alarmed Aoshi was beside her in a second.

"Is everything ok? Are you feeling alright?"

Misao waved away his concern trying to keep the tears at bay. She had expected this reaction, but then she had thought he would be happy after the initial shock wore off. Misao had been so stressed bottling up all her anxieties, and now they were all bubbling to the surface. She needed Aoshi's support in this more than anything else. She turned her face away as a tear slipped unwanted from her eye.

"I'm fine," Misao replied in a choked voice.

She covered her face with her hands as more tears started to fall. She was being so emotional, and she hated it. Aoshi's arms went around her reassuringly. She tried to remain stiff, but melted into his arms anyway, loving the warmth and safety they provided.

"Gomen. Please don't cry Misao," Aoshi turned Misao to face him, "I'm just worried. This complicates everything."

"Don't you think I know that!" Misao exclaimed.

Aoshi smiled bringing one hand up to wipe away her tears. His hand tenderly brushed across both her cheeks as she tried to look away. He caught her chin in a gentle but firm grip forcing her to look into his eyes.

"I am happy though."

His other hand came to rest lightly over her stomach. Misao continued to watch his face as he caressed her stomach trying to feel for any difference.

"We'll work things out. I didn't mean to react like that. You took me by surprise is all."

"It took me by surprise too," Misao said her voice sounding less shaky.

"I…I love you, Misao," Aoshi said, "And…the thought of you with my child is…it's just a amazing and a bit overwhelming, but I am really happy."

Misao threw her arms around his neck hugging him tight. He had just said what she very much needed to hear. All her doubts vanished as he put his arms around her squeezing her lightly.

"I'm not going to break!" Misao said pulling back, noticing how carefully he had hugged her.

"I was just being careful. And you should…"

Saori came walking out with a wide smile interrupting whatever Aoshi was going to say, "Now that you've broken the news, why don't we all go out for a congratulatory dinner!?"

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru was sitting at her desk typing up one of the many papers Hoji had given her. She had about another hour left before she got to go home. Not that she had anything special planned, however, she was extremely tired. She kept having disturbing nightmares. Not all of the recent ones dealt with Kenshin though. She had no idea what her problem was. She woke up at night sweaty with her heart racing and had a hard time getting back to sleep. Footsteps alerted her too the approach of someone. Looking up she saw Anji walking over. He worked regularly with Hoji.

"Good afternoon, Anji-san."

"I'd say it is almost evening," he replied with a smile.

"Good evening then. You can go right on in. Hoji-san is free at the moment."

Anji nodded again before disappearing through the double doors that led to Hoji's office. For the next hour Kaoru finished everything she had to do before taking her leave. As she walked out the door she caught sight of Soujiro. 

"Hey! I thought you were out with Akemi."

Soujiro came walking up to her with that usual smile, "I was. Something came up. Really important. Can't keep Hoji-san waiting unfortunately."

"After hours?"

"Yeah, he has a habit of doing this," Soujiro said looking up at the building.

"Well, I won't keep you. See you later."

Soujiro nodded before continuing into the building. Kaoru walked around the building to where the parking lot was. Kaoru wondered why Soujiro never came through the front entrance. It really wasn't any of her concern though. Spotting her car she noticed someone leaning against it. She paused for a moment trying to figure out who it was and felt her knees go weak. 

Saitoh Hajime flicked his cigarette to the ground as he caught sight of her. 

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked almost rudely.

"Kamiya," Saitoh straightened, "I have a couple questions I need to ask you."

"About what? There's nothing for me to say."

Saitoh's eyebrow raised at her tone, "Oh but you do. And if you would be so kind as to follow me to my office…"

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Kaoru snapped out.

"I advise that you listen and do as I say."

"Why should I?" she demanded.

"I have ways to make you come with me. I truly would hate to have to arrest you for any number of reasons."

Kaoru grit her teeth, "Fine. I'm taking my car."

Saitoh shrugged moving away from her car and going over to his. Kaoru hurried into her car with a sinking feeling. Saitoh Hajime was a huge reminder of what had happened that day. As she started to follow him she began to wonder what he wanted. 

'Maybe it has something to do with Hoji-san…'

Pulling into a small parking lot, she noticed the small building that looked nondescript. Getting out of her car she watched Saitoh with a guarded expression.

"Are you going to continue standing there, or do you plan on coming inside?" Saitoh asked already walking through the door of the building. 

Kaoru hurried to follow him. As she entered she saw Okita busily typing away at a desk to the left. He didn't look up as she entered. Saitoh was already in the back where another office was. Kaoru hastened to reach the office wanting to leave as soon as possible. Saitoh took a cigarette out and lit it up. Kaoru wondered if he ever went without a cigarette. Looking at the small room, and it's yellowed walls she doubted it.

"Sit," Saitoh said gesturing toward a chair.

"I'll stand."

He shrugged, "I have a few questions about your employer."

"What about him?"

"Has a man named Shishio Makoto, Soetsu, or Seta Soujiro come to visit him?"

Kaoru's eyes widened at the last name, "No. Why?"

'Damn! What if he saw him? Baka. I'm not telling him anything!'

"None of your concern. You wouldn't be lying now, would you? You did recognize one of the names."

"So what if I did? He never went to visit Hoji-san," Kaoru replied deciding to stay with the lie.

She didn't know what this was about, but she wasn't telling this man anything.

"Kamiya, these men are very dangerous, including Hoji-san," Saitoh said his eyes narrowing.

"Sorry, I have nothing to help you with. I'm just his secretary. I type stuff up and keep everything organized. I don't see anything weird or out of the ordinary."

But she would be looking for something like that now. If Soujiro was somehow involved she would find out on her own. She cared for Akemi, and if Soujiro hurt her in anyway he wouldn't live very long. She had no plans on telling Saitoh anything she might discover.

"Fine. Don't tell me, but know I'll be watching you," Saitoh said not believing her for one second, "I have one more question."

Kaoru waited as Saitoh picked his cigarette up from the ashtray, taking his time to inhale and release the smoke. Kaoru tried to keep herself from coughing. She hated cigarette smoke.

"Do you know a man named Hiko Shinta?"

Kaoru's eyebrow furrowed. She knew that was the last name of Hiko, but she had never heard the name Shinta. Maybe it was some relation of his.

"No, I can't say I have. Now if you're quite done, I have more important things to do then sit here and talk to you!"

"You aren't sitting."

She frowned before turning to leave. She wasn't going to get into an argument with him.

"So you haven't heard from Himura?"

Kaoru froze in place. 

"He's died five years ago," Kaoru answered her voice controlled and even.

"Did he? I have a hard time believing that."

Kaoru's hands clenched her back still turned to him, "Is this some sick joke? I was there. I have visited his grave."

"Hmm…interesting."

"I'm leaving now," Kaoru said heatedly opening the door.

Not even glancing over she stalked out of the building and to her car feeling nauseous. Why had he said that? What was he talking about? Hitting her fist against her car roof, she opened the door and got in. She wouldn't let that bastard get to her. As she drove home her vivid dreams haunted her.

____________________________________________________________________________

Sano flipped through the channels without much thought. The past four days hadn't been the best. Although Megumi had been understanding and kind at the wedding, Sano had to spend the next four night sleeping on the couch. Not the most comfortable place to sleep. He understood why she was angry. After waiting so long, and then taking a whole year to plan the wedding, not to mention all the money that was put into it. Sano hated himself for what happened that day. He apologized profusely to her. 

Megumi would still talk and treat him civil, but he was definitely on good behavior around her. No teasing or harassing, no going out to the bar to gamble with his buddies. Sano sighed dropping the remote on the coffee table as he stood and stretched.

Monday Sano was going to get a blood test to prove the kid was really his or hopeful not his. Than after that the business of getting everything else straightened out would have to start.

"What a mess…" Sano said out loud.

If he hadn't been so stupid when he was younger maybe this wouldn't have happened. He would deal with it though. As long as he had Megumi he would be fine. A noise from the bedroom caught his attention. He was the only one home, and they had no pets. Sano kept his ears open as he crept slowly closer to the bedroom door. Another noise confirmed his suspicion. He took a deep breath before swinging the door open. 

A man stood in the middle of the room. He bowed slightly at the appearance of Sano seemingly unfazed by his abrupt appearance. Sano backed up as the man approached.

"Who are you? And what the hell are you doing in my house?" Sano demanded.

Coming into the living room the man looked around, "I had wanted to use the front entrance but was advised against it."

Sano's eyes narrowed as the man cracked his knuckles.

"As for being here. It is a favor to a newer member of ours."

"What are you talking about?" Sano asked sliding into a defensive position.

"Although I had my own reasons for coming," the man looked Sano over, "I've heard of your fighting skill and style. I would like to test it with mine."

Without another word the man dashed forward. Sano dodged under the fist before jumping over the couch to evade the uppercut. He wasn't given much time to think as the man came at him again. Sano dodged this way and that looking for an opening. Finally seeing one he went for it. 

The man caught Sano's fierce blow in one hand. Sano grit his teeth together as the man applied pressure to his fist before pulling him forward and giving him a good punch to the gut. Sano slammed into the coffee table breaking through glass. The shattered glass cut him as he braced his hands against the frame of the table to pull himself up. The man watched while Sano painfully pulled a longer piece of glass from his side with a painful grunt.

Sano laughed, "Now it's time to get serious."

Thunder crashed in the distance. Sano moved carefully forward ignoring the pain in his side. Quicker than before he moved around the man's defense giving him a good hit to the ribs before dropping under a powerful attack. Jumping back to his feet he used the opening he had to smash an elbow across the man's jaw. The man stumbled back a few steps holding his jaw. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"A worthy opponent. I will tell you my name," the man said still holding his jaw, "My name is Anji."

"Heh. You're not so bad yourself," Sano replied with a grin.

"Let's finish this."

As the storm's tempo increased the power was knocked out. As the two men rushed toward each other, a streak of lightening illuminated the room the moment they met.

____________________________________________________________________________

Megumi turned her windshield wipers up as the rain started pouring down harder. Squinting her eyes to see better she made her way to her apartment complex glad that it wasn't too far from the hospital. The rain came down even harder as she parked her car. Searching under her seat for the umbrella she opened the car door. The umbrella did little good as the fierce wind shoved the rain in many different directions. Megumi hurried inside. The power was obviously out, and Megumi wished she had a flashlight with her. Emergency lights in the hall were dimly lit giving it an eerie appearance. One of the older women came walking down the hall.

"Megumi-san!? I thought you were home already."

"What gave you that idea?" Megumi asked as she approached the kind lady.

"Well there was a loud ruckus in your room not even a few minutes ago. I thought you two had gotten into a fight again."

Megumi felt a little worried, "I'll go check it out. I'm sure that baka tripped or something."

The lady went walking off. Really, to automatically assume they were fighting. They weren't that loud, were they? Megumi went to the door and was surprised to find it locked. Getting her key out she unlocked the door before entering. The room was pitch black only lit up in brief flashes by the lightening outside. Walking uncertainly forward she heard the crunching of glass as she stepped down. She worriedly moved a little forward bumping into something. Kneeling down she went to find out what it was.

The lights flickered back on, and Megumi felt her stomach drop. Sano was lying on the floor looking quite dead. A hand went immediately to his neck. A strong steady pulse assured her he was alive, but he was bleeding a lot. 

"Sano! Sano, what happened?"

"Takani, I presume."

Megumi whirled around at the voice, "Who are you! Did you do this to Sano!?"

"If you would kindly come with me," the man said ignoring her questions.

Megumi backed up as the man came forward. He clamped a big hand over her mouth right as she went to yell for help. A cough sounded as Sano suddenly sat up and pressed a hand to his chest.

"That was a good hit, but I'm not finished."

"I have what I came for," Anji replied.

Sano's eyes snapped up to where Megumi struggled with wide eyes to get away from Anji.

"Let her go and fight me!"

"No time. I'll be back to finish our fight another day. I have never met such a fighter as you," Anji said backing toward the door, "Soetsu sends his regards."

Sano ran after him. It was too late though as he dashed out and ran down the hallway where a frightened old lady clutched her chest. Bursting out of the building and into the rain Sano searched frantically around for any sign of what direction Anji had taken. His anger built slowly before he dropped to one knee slamming a well placed hit to the ground cracking the cement. 

Anji had said Soetsu. Sano was sure Megumi would not be hurt. He prayed she wouldn't be. He would find her and kill Soetsu with his own hands. This time he would save her.

Lifting his bleeding fist up he stood his expression a deadly calm as the rain mixed with the blood from his wounds.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru dejectedly ate her microwave dinner as she listened to the storm rage outside. Not wanting her television to get zapped she had unplugged it. A couple candles and a flashlight were sitting on the table next to her just in case the power got knocked out again. It had flickered off for a about five minutes a little while ago. Another loud boom shook her the room, and it took all her willpower to continue eating instead of dashing under the covers on her couch. She sounded like a little kid. She remembered when her father had found her hidden under the couch cushion.

----------------------------------

"Now where's my little Kaoru-chan?"

Hearing her father's voice, the little girl jumped from her hiding place and into his waiting arms with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy!"

He gave her a big warm hug making her feel safe, "What's the matter? Where's my brave girl at?"

"Daddy! It's so loud! It's scares me."

She felt his chest rumble before laughter came out. He kept one arm around her as he fixed the couch cushion. He then sat down keeping her in the circle of his arms.

"You're just like your mother. She was afraid of thunder too."

Kaoru looked up with wide eyes, "She was?"

"Yes."

"So what did mommy do?"

"She decided that she wouldn't let it scare her anymore, because her mommy was in the clouds watching over her and that was her mommy's way of saying hello," Kaoru's father explained.

"Mommy's in the clouds too."

Kamiya smiled tapping her nose, "Yes, she is."

"She's watching us?"

"Always."

"Daddy. Will you go where mommy is?" Kaoru asked.

"Someday."

"Will I too?"

"That will be a long time from now," Kamiya said reassuringly.

"When I go to the clouds I'm going to become an angel and watch over everyone!"

"Everyone? That's a lot of people," Kamiya said with a smile, "Though you already are an angel."

"I don't have wings," Kaoru stated in a matter of fact tone.

"You do. You just can't see them."

Another loud crack of thunder sounded, and Kaoru hid her face against her father's chest.

In a muffled frightened voice she said, "Next time, can you ask mommy not to be so loud?"

--------------------------

'I was such a silly child.'

She wasn't as terrified as she had been as a child, but it still got to her. Finishing up her dinner she got ready for bed and little quicker than usual. Those covers were looking awfully good as the storm continued on. Taking the flashlight she placed it on the ground beside the couch before starting to read the newspaper. Finding nothing that really peaked her interest she put it down leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling.

Tomorrow she was taking a trip to the dojo to check out its condition and formally meet the people moving out. She would also visit her mother and father's grave. Something she hadn't done in a long time. After she was going to go home and pack for her annual trip to the cabin. She was only going to stay until Monday having to work Tuesday. That gave her three whole days to enjoy herself. She had to get up early tomorrow, so she thought it best to go to sleep early.

She turned to her side pulling the blanket up to her chin. She prayed she wouldn't have any dreams tonight. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, and she needed a good rest.

^____________________________________________________________________________^

Hey! Chapter 3 is done! Ok. I hope you enjoyed!

Thanks goes out to LSR-7, NightRain, Kriska, bee, tiggergirl, Mistress of All Worlds, swtrkgurlz, Unearthly Emperor, Sakura-Hikaru, Gypsy-chan, Aimi-chan, penggu2000, Karasu, Shizuka, moonlight-destiny, Alicia, Luli451, Jezika, Princess Sapphire, JML, april, Sabrina-star, hosi-ni-onegai, Chiki, Venus Smurf, Illusion, L. Sith, DreamWarrior, Jessie_Rose_Berd576, and Ame Tenshi. I appreciate hearing from you guys a whole lot!!!!!!!!!!

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Finding you again

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me.

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

"…" Dialogue

--- indicates flashback

A/N: My friends Kamimura Kaoru, Michelle, and Chiki will all be making an appearance in this chapter!

To Continue On

Chapter 4: Finding you again.

Kaoru couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she pulled up to her childhood home. After driving for about three hours, she had hit traffic unfortunately, she was eager to get out of the car. The scent of flowers danced around her reminding her of happier times. 

'I've missed this place so much.'

Kaoru walked up the familiar walkway to the door. Her hand ran along the outside wall before she rang the doorbell and waited. It took a few seconds before she heard someone approach. A middle-aged woman greeted her with a smile, opening the door all the way.

"You must be Kamiya-san," the older woman said.

"Nice to meet you," Kaoru replied.

"Come in. Come in."

Kaoru followed the woman inside looking around at the place she had grown up in. She was hit with another nostalgic feeling stepping into the kitchen. 

"Ah, you're here already, Kamiya-san," the woman's husband said setting down the newspaper he was reading.

Kaoru bowed, "It's nice to finally meet you, Holanda-san."

"Before we start talking about the final arrangements, why don't I take you around the place? Your childhood home, right? After coming such a long distance I'm sure you'd like to take a quick look around."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to bother you," Kaoru answered politely.

"It's no bother," the woman replied.

"Thank you in advance."

"Your welcome, dear. Come on I'll take you over to the dojo. I'm afraid it hasn't seen much use except for my daughter Michelle. She loves it. Always training in there," she sighed, "She left to go visit her grandmother a few days ago. Unfortunately my mother doesn't have phones so we haven't heard from her yet."

Kaoru smiled as the woman continued to talk about various things while showing her around. The place looked to be in great shape, and she could already begin to envision starting up her own school here. She couldn't wait.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru placed the flowers beside the graves if her mother and father. She brushed some dirt from the side of her mother's grave. After she settled everything with the house, Kaoru had left to buy some flowers to visit her parent's graves.

"How are you two?" Kaoru kneeled down, "I'm doing good. Soon I'll be following our dream father. Kamiya Kasshin Ryu will be passed on. I promise."

Her fingers traced the letters engraved on the stone.

"I miss you. I wish you were here. I'll be visiting a whole lot more once I move back home," Kaoru felt her heart ache, "I'm sorry for being such a disappointment. From now on I'll be a daughter to be proud of."

Kaoru finished cleaning up around the graves.

"I'll be back. I love you both."

____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru gave a frustrated sigh.

"I say this ever year. I'll be fine. I don't go there to cry my eyes out. I'm not woefully depressed! I just like going there. It's peaceful, and it calms me."

Kaoru put another shirt into her bag. Hiko and Akemi had come over upon her return home. Every year they did this, making her reassure them she would be fine. It was like they expected her to…she didn't know. Yes, Kenshin had died, but she wasn't going to do anything. She had recovered. She just liked the peace and quiet the small cabin afforded her. So she was depressed longer than the normal standard and hadn't dated anyone and had no social life either. Big deal. Akemi was always trying to get her to go out. Kaoru was never really up to that sort of thing anymore. To be honest, she really hadn't had much a social life when she was younger.

"I just want to make sure you'll be fine by yourself. The place is pretty far out in the woods, you know," Akemi said hands on her hips.

"I'll be perfectly fine just like every other year."

Hiko stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, "Any problems call us."

"I will!" Kaoru practically yelled closing her bag, "Now I'll see you guys right when I get back."

"I think we are being dismissed," Akemi said turning to Hiko.

Hiko shrugged. 

"That's fine!" Akemi winked at Kaoru, "I have a date with Soujiro anyway."

'Soujiro…I forgot all about that. Should I talk with Akemi about it? What do I say?'

"I'll see you later. Make sure to stay safe now," Akemi headed for the door, "See you later too, Hiko."

Hiko nodded watching Akemi leave before straightening to leave as well.

"Hiko."

He stopped, "Something the matter?"

"Do you know of a man named Shishio or Soetsu?"

Hiko shook his head, "Never heard of them."

"Oh. Hey, could you do me a favor? I know you can find some stuff out for me."

She had his attention now, "What is it?"

"Seta Soujiro. I was just wondering if he was into anything he shouldn't be with either of the two men I mentioned."

This time Hiko's eyes narrowed, but Kaoru missed it as he quickly turned, "I can check it out, but I don't know if I'll find much. By the way, where did you get those names from?"

"Saitoh Hajime came up to me the other day. Started asking me a bunch of questions," She saw Hiko stiffen, "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing. Saitoh Hajime is a pain in my side. Stay safe."

And with that Hiko left. Kaoru pursed her lips together.

'He's hiding something. But why would he? Argh! This is my weekend to relax. I'll worry about it later.'

Kaoru shook her head. Time to finish getting ready.

______________________________________________________________________________

Saori flipped through the channels utterly bored. She could hear Aoshi and Misao arguing and didn't give it another thought. With a sigh she put the remote down. There really was nothing on and nothing to do. She didn't think she could take much more of this. She had no social life whatsoever. It was tough. She wanted to be out making friends, having fun, going to parties, attending a normal high school, finding a boyfriend, and hell she would just like it if she could go walk down the street by herself. Was she supposed to live her life like this? Always hiding. She loved her uncle, but Misao and he were a painful reminder of what she couldn't find walled up and protected as she was.

There had to be something they could do. Saori ran a hand through her dark hair. If she kept thinking like she was she would go mad, so she decided to drop it. The bedroom door opened suddenly before slamming shut with a loud bang, making Saori jump. Misao came out with an angered expression.

"Misao…?"

"I can't stand it! He treats me like I'm going to break!" Misao shouted.

"It's only been a day since you told him, and you're that pissed?"

"Argh! I could kill him! He wouldn't even have sex with me last night cause he was afraid it might hurt the baby! He won't listen to me!"

Saori tried to keep the smile off her face as he uncle came out of the room catching everything Misao had said. His eyes fell on Saori, his face turning a dark shade of red. Only Misao could get such a reaction out of Aoshi.

"So you're mad because you're horny?" Saori asked innocently grinning.

Misao sputtered to say something as both adults stared at her in utter shock.

Misao finally recovered, "No! I'm mad because Aoshi won't listen to me! I'm not going to live through this if you keep treating me like you have."

"Treating you like what? I'm concerned about you. And you shouldn't be yelling like that…"

"Don't even say it! I will kill you, and the baby will grow up fatherless!" Misao threatened.

Saori finally burst out laughing, again causing both adults to look her way. 

"You guys are so funny. I know my uncle's overprotective and all, but I didn't think he'd be that bad," Saori turned to look at her uncle, "And didn't you take health class. It won't hurt the baby, and Misao isn't that fragile. Come on now. While I am on the subject, don't even say she can't help me practice either. She shouldn't spar, but that doesn't mean she can't teach me. Oh, and I'm hungry! When's dinner?"

They both continued to stare at her before turning to each other.

"You know what, I'll go make something. You two talk with each other, and Uncle Aoshi give Misao a little space. You'll only stress her out with the way you're acting, and that is not good for Misao or the baby."

With that she walked past the two into the kitchen. Now why did she feel like the mother? What would they do without her anyway? Saori shook her head. She just hoped they wouldn't drive her mad in the long run. Saori smiled.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sano stood in front of the nondescript building. He had no idea where to look for Saitoh, so he had to pull a few strings to find out. He hadn't seen the man in awhile, but knew Saitoh had to know something. The man had many sources. Opening the door he saw Okita, Saitoh's little lap dog, look up.

"Excuse me but…"

"Can it. He's in the back right? I'll announce myself," Sano said stalking past Okita.

Sano flung the door open without knocking, his eyes quickly resting on Saitoh. He watched Saitoh put the cigarette he was smoking down, causing Sano to wonder if the man was born with one in his hand.

"Sagara. What a pleasant surprise."

"Shut up. I have a few questions to ask you," Sano said coming over to sit down.

"Do you? Barging in here like that was rather impolite."

"Damn wolf, just tell me what I want to know and I'll leave," Sano replied angrily.

"And what would that be?" Saitoh asked his demeanor as calm as ever.

"Where can I find a man named Soetsu? Who is he connected to? Who does he work for? There was a man named Anji. He is a member of something with him."

Saitoh's eyes only narrowed slightly, "Can't help you."

"The hell you can't."

"Let me ask you something," Saitoh interjected.

"And what's that?"

"How do you know the name Anji?"

"I fought him the other day. Told me his name," Sano answered.

"I don't know anyone by the name Soetsu. Now if you could leave."

Sano fist slammed on the desk, "Who is Anji then? Who does he work for? Where are they!?"

Saitoh stared at him impassively, "I can't help you."

Sano lunged for Saitoh grabbing him by the collar and holding tight. Saitoh didn't flinch.

"They took my fiancée! You better start talking, or I'll tear a hole in your ass."

"I didn't know," Saitoh said simply.

"Know what!"

"That you were gay."

Sano roughly shoved Saitoh back, who proceeded to fix his collar, amused, while watching the other man try and control his rage.

"Fucking bastard. I'm not leaving until you tell me what you know."

Saitoh sighed, "You want to know. Then let's have a friendly duel. We'll even do it in your crude fashion with fists. You beat me, I let you in on what you want to know."

"And if I don't!"

"You leave," Saitoh answered.

"Deal."

Saitoh stood a small smile crossing his face, holding his hand out toward the door, "After you."

Sano glared at him before turning and leaving the room. Saitoh followed closely behind. Okita was once again seated at his desk. When he saw the two men exit, he jumped to his feet.

"Saitoh-san…"

Saitoh held a hand up, "I'll be in the back. Only come get me if it's an emergency."

Okita nodded his eyes landing on Sano, who was cracking his knuckles, before taking his seat once again.

Saitoh passed Sano leading him to another door near the office door. They stepped out into the back parking lot. Saitoh took off his jacket, hanging it on the doorknob behind him. He then turned to Sano, waiting. Though Saitoh preferred swords to fists, he was still proficient at hand to hand, so when Sano came rushing at him, Saitoh easily dodged giving Sano a good hit to the ribs. Sano backed holding his side, looking unperturbed.

Saitoh waited for Sano to initiate the attack, each time smoothly countering whatever he did. Sano, however, had lots of endurance and wasn't going to give up. Their fight was prematurely ended before either man could do much damage, however, when the door opened with an apprehensive looking Okita.

"Saitoh-san?"

Saitoh moved away from Sano, "What is it?"

Okita's eyes landed on Sano before he continued, "It's about Usui."

Saitoh's eyes narrowed, as he walked over. 

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Sano yelled.

"Something more important has come up," Saitoh pulled his jacket on, "You know that old abandoned asylum. The one that everyone says is haunted. Well, I don't recommend you go there."

Saitoh spoke a few words to Okita, quickly disappearing inside the office. Sano stood taking in the information he was just provided with. He closed his eyes letting his anger and the excitement of the fight wear off for a second before going around the building to his car. 

"The abandoned asylum…"

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru yawned as she looked ahead of her at the road. She'd been driving for a little while now, and was making good time. It wouldn't take much longer for her to get to the cabin. She couldn't wait to curl up into the bed there and sleep. She had gotten up early and was extremely tired even though it wasn't that late. So when she saw her destination come in view, she gave a big sigh of relief, though she still had a ways to walk. Kaoru pulled into the usual space that Hiko had made into a parking lot. It was off the road and not easily seen. Kaoru grabbed her things turning on the flashlight she had just picked up. Getting out and locking her doors, she shouldered her bag of stuff. She moved her flashlight along the line of trees finally finding what she was looking for. Kaoru trudged up the trail already daydreaming about the bed that awaited her.

'Oh that sounds so good right now.'

The surrounding trees were swallowed by a seemingly infinite darkness. Funny thing was Kaoru really wasn't afraid. She supposed she really didn't care anymore. She used to be afraid to come up here by herself but had never encountered anyone or any wild animal that might do her harm. Kaoru was relieved when, at last, the cabin came into view. She picked up her pace a little bit, all to eager to get inside. Okay, so maybe she had fooled herself. She was a little creeped out by the trees and what could be lurking behind them. Kaoru was so busy making her way to the door that she didn't notice the light shining through the side window.

Gratefully she pushed the door open and stopped short. 

"Shinta what took…who are you?"

Kaoru stood shocked to find three young women sitting in the cabin. The one that had spoken was watching her with questioning eyes that were a piercing golden color. Kaoru was speechless for a few moments, the three watching her warily.

"Me…? Who are you?" Kaoru countered.

The three girls continued to watch her with suspicion. The air was tense as if they were expecting her to do something.

The girl sitting to the right of the first one spoke up finally breaking the silence, "We're here with a friend."

Kaoru's eyes landed on the girl. There was something…she looked familiar. She was sure she had seen this girl somewhere. A sudden recollection hit Kaoru.

"You're Michelle, aren't you? I thought you went to see your grandmother."

"How did you know that?"

'Great, now they definitely don't trust me!'

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru. The one buying your house," Kaoru replied, "I spoke with your mother today."

"Told you her life story, did she?" Michelle sighed, "Instead of standing there, why don't you come in? I'm sure Shinta will be back in a second."

Kaoru hesitantly came in shutting the door behind her.

"What are you all doing here?" Kaoru asked.

"It's kind of complicated," the girl that had spoken first said brushing a hand through her dark shoulder length hair, "My name's Kamimura Kaoru by the way."

"You know my name already."

"Hikaru," said the other girl, who had not spoken until then.

Kaoru nodded back still standing by the door. An awkward silence followed.

Michelle finally spoke up, "What are you doing here?"

"This place is a friend of mines. I come here every year."

Kaoru heard the door open and saw Kamimura smile, "Ah Shinta, you took long enough! We have a guest." 

Kaoru turned to see who this Shinta was and felt her entire body freeze. Startled eyes met with hers. The same eyes she had seen in her dream, the unique blend of violet and amber. Her eyes slowly took in the sight before her. Time seemed to slow in that moment. He was there in front of her. Red hair was pulled back into the familiar low ponytail, looking unkempt as ever. The cross scar looked more faded from what she remembered. He seemed a bit tanner, and was wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants. 

"Kenshin," Kaoru whispered out unaware she had said a word.

He looked just as shocked as she. Her hand slowly reached out to touch him. He continued to watch her as her hand came to caress his left cheek. 

'Too real. This is too real to be a dream. It has to be a dream though. It has to.'

Kaoru's head began to swim as her hand fell numbly to her side. She shook her head backing away from him her knees feeling weak.

"You're not real…you're dead."

Kaoru brought her hands up to her head to try and stop the dizziness that was beginning to overwhelm her. He took a step forward his eyes slowly changing from shock to concern. Kaoru heard him say something faintly before she passed out.

^___________________________________________________________________________^

Hiya! Sorry for the late update! Again, I've just been very dissatisfied with what I've been writing. I'm more back on track and even have the next chap written. It'll be out next week. Hope to hear from you all!

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Trying to Mend What's Broken

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me. *sigh*

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

"…" Dialogue

To Continue On

Chapter 5: Trying to Mend What's Broken

The first thing Kaoru heard was voices. She was about to sit up and open her eyes feeling a bit disoriented, when she heard her name mentioned. She instead continued to pretend she was asleep.

"Maybe there was something between them. Did you see Shinta's face before he ran out of here once he knew she was okay? He was as pale as a sheet," Michelle said.

"Remember when we first introduced ourselves, and I told him my name. It did seem to have an effect on him," Kamimura added.

"It did," Hikaru said thoughtfully, "His eyes seemed to fill with regret."

-----------------------------------

Chou paced back in forth in front of three girls. They had been chosen especially for Shishio. Although he had Yumi, more girls was never a problem, and besides if he didn't want them, well then Chou saw no problem in taking one of the girls himself. After all, the very thing had happened before. His eyes slid from one girl to the other before landing on the girl furthest to the right. She met his gaze with her own, not lowering her chocolate brown eyes in fear. Chou smiled. He had always liked spirited girls. This one had caught his attention right away. He sauntered over to her running a hand through her long midnight black hair before she could jerk back.

"If Shishio-san doesn't want you, rest assured you and me will become quick friends, Hikaru-chan," Chou said with a sarcastic endearing tone before straightening at the approach of one of his men.

The man staggered a few feet before dropping to the floor dead in front of Chou. His eyes narrowed as he pulled his sword free.

"Taking these girls to Shishio's are you? Sorry to say I'll have to ruin your plans."

"Who's there?" Chou asked angrily, "Men! To me!"

Five other men came over surrounding the girls. A figure suddenly appeared in the distance moving swiftly forward. 

"Battousai? You're dead!"

The man smiled, "Am I?"

A fight immediately started as the girls watched. However they had no plans on sitting around and being rescued, if that was what was really happening. Hikaru, Michelle, and Kamimura all exchanged glances. It took one second before they all started moving. Without Chou they knew they would be able to take care of themselves. His henchmen were a joke. Michelle leaned forward her bound hands placed on the floor in front of her.

The man near her leaned over, "Scared little girly?"

Michelle suddenly looked up and smiled, "No!"

She rammed her hands up right underneath his chin before standing and kneeing him right where it hurt. Kamimura went for the steel pipe a few feet away, while Hikaru dropkicked the person beside her. 

"Bitch!"

The man took his sword out going to slash Hikaru. Kamimura was there in a second blocking the blow with the steel pipe before quickly pulling back and giving him a good whack to the head. Hikaru went running over to where Michelle was being surrounded. She deftly kicked one down, hitting the back of his knees. Michelle took the opportunity to punch him across the face. They both looked over when they heard Kamimura laugh, enraging the man she was currently fighting. Hikaru and Michelle quickly undid their ropes as two men approached them.

The man on the left went for Hikaru. She instantly sidestepped, grabbing his arm and twisting it around, causing him to drop his weapon. She slammed the back of his head as hard as she could, letting him slump to the ground unconscious.

"Hey Michelle!"

Hearing Kamimura call her name she looked over just in time to catch the pipe tossed at her. She quickly brought it up to meet the sword of the person in front of her before dropping down and hitting his shins. A sickening crack sounded as the man fell to the floor yelling in pain. Michelle's eyes went wide before knocking him out.

"You wanna be a little more careful! You almost hit me!" Michelle yelled tossing the pipe back to Kamimura.

"I had every confidence that you would catch it!"

It didn't take them long to knock the remaining men out, and the three others that had appeared. They had only obtained a few bumps and bruises. The man fighting Chou swiftly finished him off by the time they were done with their fight. They watched him with wary eyes. 

"I am here to help, not hurt you," the man said calmly, "You three fight quite well. Saved me a lot of trouble."

"Who are you?" Kamimura asked.

He smiled before bowing slightly, "Hiko Shinta. And may I ask what your names are?"

"Michelle Holanda," Michelle said still eyeing him warily.

He had yet to put away his sword.

"Hikaru."

"Kamimura Kaoru," she announced pointing her steel pipe at him, "Now are you going to put that weapon away?"

But he seemed frozen by her words. His face was pale, and a strong sorrow seemed to take hold of him. His eyes seemed to fill with longing and regret before he shook his head.

"Nice to meet you ladies."

"Are you alright?" Hikaru asked.

"Fine. We better get out of here. Do not worry," Shinta said as he sheathed his sword, "I will return you safely to your homes."

---------------------

"Men are such trouble," Kamimura announced, "Take my boyfriend Kyo for instance. He frustrates me so much sometimes! Argh! Kyoshiro…Kyo…I mean what am I supposed to do?"

Michelle and Hikaru looked at Kamimura with a puzzled look.

"Ah…heh heh…never mind," Kamimura leaned back, "I just hope Yuya doesn't try and put a move on him now that I'm gone. She has Benitora, and she still goes after Kyo."

"He must be real worried about you," Hikaru volunteered, "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I just wish he'd act a little more concerned. Sometimes I'm not even sure he cares," Kamimura smiled, "But soon I'll get to see him again. Just felt like ranting is all. What about you, Hikaru? Any boyfriend waiting for your safe return?"

Hikaru sighed, "Yes. Though he might think I'm avoiding him. We had a bad argument last time we spoke."

Michelle shook her head, "That's all I seem to do with that insensitive jerk!"

"Who?" Kamimura asked seeing the angered expression on Michelle's face.

"The guy I like. He's as dense as they get and extremely insensitive. He acts like such a little kid sometimes. I could strangle him."

"Which brings me back to my conclusion," Kamimura grinned, "Men are such trouble!"

The three shared a private smile. Even though they had only known each other for about a week now, they felt closer having been brought together by their circumstance. Now Shinta was seeing them safely home, making sure Shishio's men didn't attempt anything further. They had not run into any major problems, thankfully.

Kaoru finally decided to let them know she was awake. Slowly she sat up. Hikaru hurried over to her side.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine," Kaoru replied softly.

"We were just having some tea. Would you like some?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru shook her head, "Where's Ken…Shinta?"

"He left right after he knew you were okay. Not sure where he is at the moment," Kamimura supplied.

Kaoru stood, "I'm going to step outside for a bit. I'll be back soon."

"You sure you're okay?" Michelle asked.

"Fine, I just need some fresh air."

Kaoru stepped outside barely able to see in the moonlit darkness. She felt a little lost. He was alive. Kenshin was really alive. The fact overjoyed her but was quickly overridden by anger. He was alive. Then why…had he let her think him dead? What did he gain from such a thing? All the time she had suffered, trying desperately to get past her grief, and he had been alive. Her anger shifted to hurt betrayal. 

'Akemi…Hiko…they know. They know he's alive too.'

Their very actions in the past spoke clearly to her that they knew. So why was she lied to? She found her feet taking her away from the cabin to the lake. Instinct told her she would find Kenshin there. As she made her way over, a lone figure caught her eye against the moonlight. Just as she predicted, Kenshin was standing on the small cliff above the lake looking out. She tried to find the voice to say something to him. All her emotions drained from her. She was about to leave when Kenshin turned to look directly at her. She watched him for a few moments before turning to go back the way she had come.

"Kaoru," Kenshin voice was desperate, "Please don't walk away."

"Don't walk away," Kaoru said sounding bitter, "But isn't that exactly what you did five years ago?"

Kaoru looked back her eyes livid. Kenshin's were sorrowful.

"Gomen. It was the only…"

"…way. Go to hell Kenshin! Akemi knows. And Hiko, right? So why? Why lie to me? Did you want to get away from me that badly!?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin closed his eyes, "That time…I was very mixed up then. I needed to get away from everything to find myself. Faking my death also allowed me to start anew."

"How good for you. I'm glad you got your nice fresh start. Don't worry. I'll be leaving soon, and you can get on with your new start."

"No. Don't leave. Kaoru," Kenshin took an uncertain step toward her, "I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you."

"You didn't trust me. Was that it?" Kaoru shook her head ignoring his words, "Do you know what I've been through? And all this time…ha! What a joke this all is."

Kaoru started to walk away.

"Kaoru…please…I want…I thought of you everyday," Kenshin said as Kaoru continued to walk away, "Kaoru. Kaoru…you were the only thing that kept me going. You loved me. It was all I needed to go on. Kaoru…I still love you. Even after all this time without you. It made me realize how precious you really are to me."

Kaoru froze for a moment before speaking, her tone distant, "I loved someone once. His name was Himura Kenshin. He died five years ago."

Kenshin watched her leave deeply stung by her words.

____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru tried to calm down as she entered the cabin, but she was fighting a losing battle.

"Kaoru-san?" Hikaru looked worried.

"I have to leave. Sorry to disturb you three. Have a nice time," Kaoru said grabbed her things.

"Uh…" Kamimura didn't know what to say.

Kaoru suddenly dropped to her knees feeling the tears begin to fall. It had been so long. So long since she had cried, and now that the first few tears had fallen she couldn't stop,

"Kaoru-san!" Michelle kneeled beside her.

"What happened?" Kamimura asked.

Kaoru shook her head, more unwilling sobs choking in her throat.

"I have to go," Kaoru rose to her feet unsteadily, "I have to get out of here."

Throwing her bag over her shoulder she rushed out the door before the girls could say or do anything. A silence fell over them for a few minutes as they stared at the door.

"What was that all about?" Kamimura wondered out loud.

Hikaru pursed her lips together, "Do you think she'll be alright? It's pretty late."

"Do you think…maybe it had something to do with Shinta?" Michelle said.

At that moment Shinta appeared at the door. He looked upset and more than a little out of it.

"What did you do?" Kamimura asked.

"What did you say!?" Michelle demanded.

"She is very upset," Hikaru added.

Shinta shook his head, "She doesn't want to see me. I don't blame her."

He started to come into the room but was stopped by the three girls.

"You better go after her!"

Shinta looked at Kamimura incredulously, "I can't…I want to, but…"

"Hey! Trust us! Go after her!" Michelle said.

"You really should," Hikaru added softly.

"Whatever is between you…there is no way you can leave something off like that. Don't let her get away. She can have time to cool off later."

Shinta stood there for several moments his eyes moving from one girl to the other before he sighed.

"Stay here. I'll be back."

Hikaru, Michelle, and Kamimura watched as he disappeared out the door.

"Like we should be the ones to give advice with all our guy problems," Kamimura said with a smile.

"Yeah," Michelle laughed.

"We don't even know the situation. Ah well," Hikaru moved away from the door, "Why don't I make a little snack?"

Kamimura and Michelle both agreed that was a good idea.

Going over to the pack they had Hikaru sighed, "I hope they work out whatever the problem is."

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru struggled to get the keys in the lock. It was dark and her vision was blurred to begin with. She dropped her keys for the third time and let out a frustrated cry. She slowly sank to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. All the grief, pain, and anger she had bottled up was pouring out of her. She couldn't make it stop. Her body shook with the force of her silent sobbing. She furiously hit the ground wanting to inflict pain.

'I hate them! I hate them all!'

Akemi, Hiko, Kenshin…they all thought they knew what was best for her. Lying to her face, watching her silently mourn a dead man, who was alive and well, seeing her…Kaoru stopped her thoughts not wanting to think of that time. She could barely remember it as it was. She didn't want to remember.

Kaoru leaned her forehead against the car, "Calm down. You've got to calm down."

Kaoru slowly forced herself to stand, grabbing her keys along the way. She steadied her hand, finally managing to get the key in the hole. A branch snapped off to her right. She quickly whirled around.

"Kaoru…"

"Leave me alone," Kaoru said softly.

"Will you listen to me? Please just listen to me."

Kaoru felt more tears fall, "Just leave me alone."

"I will," Kenshin said, "But please listen to me first. Afterwards I'll leave you alone."

Kaoru closed her eyes, "Make it quick."

"Gomen nasai. I should have told you. I never should have deceived you. I was so messed up then. God Kaoru I almost killed you!" Kenshin sighed, "I thought it would be best…you shouldn't have anything to do with me. I couldn't get it out of my head. I had hurt you, and then almost killed you. What if it happened again? What if…I just couldn't take that chance."

"Everyone thinks they know what's best for me," Kaoru muttered.

Kenshin took a step forward.

"I didn't want to hurt you again. I left because I felt I had to. I knew you would be okay. You are strong, you have such a strong spirit."

"Even the strongest person can break, when pushed too far," Kaoru slowly wiped the tears from her face.

Kenshin visibly swallowed now standing within arm's length of Kaoru, "I finally understood something, Kaoru. I realized that this whole time I've been depending on others to make me better, to help me. What I really needed was to figure things out myself in solitude. I've found my peace. I've healed my scars."

"You could have told me," Kaoru whispered out for fear her voice would crack, "I would have waited until the end of time for you."

Kenshin reached his hand out.

Kaoru jerked back, "Don't touch me!"

Kenshin ignored her, grabbing her upper arm and dragging her into his arms. He held her tightly as she first resisted then melted against him. It felt so good to hold her again. Something he had only done in his dreams. She still smelled of jasmine. He leaned his cheek against her hair. So good. He never wanted to let her go.

"It's too late," Kaoru said still speaking quietly even as she returned the embrace.

His arms tightened around her.

"Your scars have healed, but who will heal mine?"

"I will," Kenshin said his hand running through the silky strands of her hair, his voice broken, "I will."

Kaoru shook her head, "It took me a long time…to get over your death. I can't…I can't do this again. I'm sorry…Kenshin…but I cannot forgive you right now. I'm not the same girl. I've learned from my experiences with Enishi…and with you."

"No…no," Kenshin's voice came out in a desperate plea, "Don't say that. Please…"

"Don't make this harder," Kaoru slowly slipped from Kenshin's arms, "I can't do this right now. I need…"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin's face and felt her throat constrict. Kaoru switched her gaze to the ground. Her whole being was pulling her toward him, screaming at her not to deny him, reject him. After all this time she still loved him dearly. She wanted to wipe away that pained expression. She wanted to kiss those down turned lips. But another part held her back.

"Just give me time," Kaoru finally said.

With that she turned opening her car door, swiftly getting in.

Just as she was about to shut the door, Kenshin spoke, "Fine. I will give you time, but I will come to you again. I did what I thought I had to, and although I regret my decision I stand by it. Think about it, Kaoru."

Kenshin watched her his gaze becoming steady and determined before turning his back to her and walking back up the trail. Kaoru sat where she was for about five minutes staring into the darkness he had disappeared into. She started the car and pulled out, heading back home.

^__________________________________________________________________________^

Hi! It's me again! Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hope to hear from everyone again! And thanks to everyone who reviewed. I definitely appreciate it!

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Accepting and Rejecting

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me.

______________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

---- indicates flashback 

To Continue On

Chapter 6: Accepting and Rejecting

Misao smiled softly as she woke in Aoshi's arms. After a very satisfying night, where she had gotten her way, she felt full of energy. Wiggling around, so she was facing Aoshi, she saw him crack an eye open and smile. Setting herself up on one elbow she leaned over kissing his neck. His arms snaked around her waist, swiftly pulling her on top of him.

"Now don't start that."

"Why not?" Misao asked playfully going for his neck again.

"Because you said you wanted to go shopping early, and it's almost noon."

"Is it?" Misao lifted her head searching for the clock. "Damn it all. Ah well, it's too late to go now. I don't feel like going anywhere. I think I'll stay right here."

"Then I'll go, because Saori wants to go out," Aoshi said grabbing Misao's face between his hands as she went to attack him.

"Good. All three of us can go."

Aoshi smiled as she spoke, her face squished together. 

"You can let go now," Misao said.

Instead he lowered her head down so he could claim her lips for his own.

"Now who's trying starting something?" Misao asked, when he released her face.

Aoshi pushed her gently to the side, rolling on top of her, making sure to keep the bulk of his weight off of her, still concerned about the whole being pregnant thing and the possibility of harming the child. He dropped his head down, teasingly kissing her. She strained against his hold to get closer. Suddenly he released her getting off the bed and standing up.

"I'm not starting anything. I'm going to take a shower."

With that Aoshi left the room, going into their bathroom. She followed him with an evil look, jumping up and stealing into the bathroom. After a nice and long shower both had dressed. Much to their amazement Saori was still asleep. Usually she was up around seven and waking Misao and Aoshi up.

"I'll go get her up. She'd be mad if we didn't take her along. She's always stuck here."

"I hate that she is," Aoshi added. "She should live a normal life…"

"We do what me have to for now. It won't last forever," Misao said before opening Saori's door.

She found Saori sprawled across her bed in a dead sleep. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Misao started to shake her gently.

"Saori-chan…Saori-chan…hey, wake up."

Saori groaned pushing Misao's hand away and pulling the covers over her head. Misao grabbed the covers, giving them a good yank. Saori curled into a ball trying to ward off the cold.

"Wake up sleepyhead. Geez…what did you do…stay up all night?" Misao asked.

That made Saori open her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Noon."

"That late!" Saori asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah that late. Now hurry and get dressed so we can go out. Unless you're staying home."

"No, I'm coming with you," Saori said jumping to her feet.

"That's better. I'll go make some breakfast," Misao replied heading for the door.

Once the door closed, Saori let out a relieved sigh. She ran a hand through her hair, glad that Misao didn't seem to suspect anything. Not that she should. Saori could get up late once and awhile. Still sleepy, she dragged her feet over to the closet grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt. A smile spread across her face as she remembered last night. Misao and her uncle never checked on her at night, so she had taken the chance to slip away. Another moment locked up in the house, and she would have gone mad, so instead she left. 

Confident in her ability to protect herself and almost assured that there would be no run-ins with her father's men that late at night, she had went out for a walk. By chance she ended up bumping into someone, when she was momentarily distracted. On reflex she had taken the person down thinking they were a threat. Yep, she was paranoid. The poor guy was face first on the sidewalk with his arm painfully twisted around. Saori had released him, when she realized he hadn't meant any harm.

---------------------------------

"I'm sorry!" Saori said bowing her head low. "I thought you were attacking me."

Looking up she saw the young man put a hand behind his head. "I feel sorry for anyone who does try and attack you then."

Saori smiled glad that he wasn't angry. As he laughed good-naturedly, Saori noted that he was kind of handsome. Brown hair swept across his forehead, his brown eyes filled with humor. He was a bit skinny and was about as tall as Saori. 

"I better be on my way," the man said. "As long as you'll be okay by yourself this late at night."

"Well…Where are you headed?"

"Me…home. I had to stay late at work today. I didn't really have to…but I wanted to finish what I was doing, and since my car is in the shop, I have to walk. What about you?" He asked.

"Ah…I couldn't sleep."

"Oh…how rude of me…by the way, my name is Arai Seiku."

"Yokoma Sa…Sakura," Saori said almost stumbling.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura," Seiku said holding his hand out to her.

-----------------------

Saori didn't know what came over her. She walked almost all the way home with him. He lived relatively close to her house. The whole time they talked as if they were old friends. He was an easygoing person, and Saori felt extremely comfortable around him. She found out he was twenty years old, and he thought she was seventeen. Saori could pass for seventeen quite easily, and she told herself it was only two years from her real age. Yes, she was digging the hole deeper. It didn't matter though. Saori already planned on meeting with him again. 

"Baka."

Saori frowned knowing what she had done was stupid, but she couldn't help it. Sighing she made her way to the kitchen, where Misao was setting the plates on the table.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru sat at her kitchen counter staring down at the food in front of her. She absently moved the lettuce around on the plate, while leaning back in her chair. She had called Akemi telling her she had come home earlier, making no mention of what happened. Akemi had questioned her knowing something was wrong in the hollow way Kaoru spoke. She was coming over soon. Kaoru ate a little more before pushing the plate to the side.

'I want to see him again. I want him to hold me again.'

Kaoru shook her head.

'He lied. He left me. I can't just forgive him. I can't just forget everything I went through…Why didn't he trust me!?'

Kaoru didn't bother to change from her pajamas. She wasn't going anywhere, and it was just Akemi coming over. Kaoru sat down on her couch staring ahead. Slowly she closed her eyes as she tried to recall the feel of his arms around her. It had felt wonderful, so very good. He was still the same after five years, and she realized she still felt the same. In her most secret wishes she prayed he was still alive, and he was. 

'I hate him! Hate him!'

"Liar," she muttered to herself.

All her frustrations were building up, and Akemi was going to hear it. What was the point in lying to her? Why didn't they tell her? Why did they let her waste away and eventually overcome her grief? That first month before she wandered over to Kenshin's grave that day, she'd made some stupid decisions. She wasn't herself then. Kaoru's hand ran along the scar on her stomach. A knock on the door brought Kaoru from her thoughts. Walking over she opened it up to see Akemi standing there with a smile.

Kaoru didn't even bother to invite her in, just left the door open and walked back over to the couch. Akemi slowly entered, her expression etched with worry. Closing the door behind her, she went to stand in front of Kaoru.

"Kaoru…you okay?"

"Not exactly," Kaoru replied.

Akemi's brow furrowed as she sat beside her. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah. I was wondering why you didn't tell me the truth."

"What?"

"You saw how I was. Didn't you care? Was it real necessary for me not to know? Why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you tell me!?" Kaoru jumped to her feet.

"Kaoru…whatever the matter is, please just calm down and tell…"

"Shut up! You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. I saw Kenshin yesterday. Oh I'm sorry. I met Hiko Shinta. Doesn't he bear a striking resemblance to Kenshin?"

Kaoru walked away as Akemi paled.

"Kaoru…"

"I don't want to hear it. Didn't you even think once that I should know he was alive? Could you tell me why? Why it was kept a secret from me?" Kaoru was pacing back and forth now, fists clenched. "Akemi…you saw me! So why?"

"Was…was he at the cabin?" Akemi asked hesitantly sounding a bit hopeful.

"Where else was I going?" Kaoru asked scathingly. 

Akemi stood reaching her hand out to Kaoru. 

"Don't come near me. Just don't even dare come near me!"

Akemi let her hand drop. "It's what he wanted, Kaoru. He was filled with such guilt having almost killed you that…he didn't want you to know. I didn't think he would be coming back."

"I almost lost it! You were there! You were there! Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you do something? I thought you were my friend!"

"I am!" Akemi replied. "Do you think it was easy lying to you? Seeing you mourn my brother! I wanted to tell you so bad."

"Then why didn't you?!"

"Because I promised him I wouldn't. I would never go against a promise to my brother," Akemi said her eyes flashing. "You weren't there. You didn't see him. You couldn't understand! You never did! What did you do? Did you just leave him there? He was so broken that day in the hospital."

----------------------------

Akemi sat in the waiting room, her hands clenched together in front of her. She had been there four days in a row refusing to leave. Both Kenshin and Kaoru were stabilized. It had been the scare of her life. The thought of actually losing Kenshin had scared her beyond belief. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to see Kenshin again. She had to see that he was indeed going to be okay. Walking toward his room she tried to remain calm. Seeing him lying there and looking so pale and weak really got to her. She slowly opened the door, so as not to disturb him.

Her eyes landed on the bed, and she felt her stomach drop. Empty. The bed was empty. Akemi felt her breath hitch as she walked further into the room looking frantically around, but he was nowhere in sight. Running out she took off to Kaoru's room, a few doors away. The door was open, and just as she was about to go in, she heard her brother speak.

"Kaoru…Kaoru, can you hear me?"

Akemi peeked in to see her brother struggling to stand by Kaoru's bed. Her instincts screamed for her to march right in there and drag him back to his room, but she knew she had to let him say what he must, or he would pull the same stunt again. Akemi wondered how he even had the strength to stand. By the looks of it he was just barely holding on. 

"I'm sorry. I never meant…" Kenshin brought a slow shaky hand up to touch her face. "I've only brought you pain."

Tears slipped from his eyes.

"So much pain and all you did was smile and try to support me," Kenshin's hand hovered over her wound. "And I did this to you. I should have died."

Akemi couldn't stand there any longer. He shouldn't be up in the first place. He could be causing himself serious injury. She went into the room but was completely ignored by Kenshin. She reached out putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't want her to know," Kenshin whispered softly.

Akemi pressed her face gently against his back. "Come on back to you room. The nurses will probably be running over there right this minute."

"I don't want her to know I lived."

"What?" Akemi asked surprised as she lowered him into the wheelchair he had used to get over to the Kaoru's room.

Akemi wondered where the nurses were to not have spotted him.

"I need a new start. A new name. I don't want her know. I only bring her pain. I don't want to ever hurt her again."

"Kenshin, you're tired and…" Akemi started.

"No!" Kenshin replied forcefully looking at his hands. "She'll have you, won't she? She has friends to depend on. I don't need to be there. I need to get away from everything before I go completely mad. I have to find my own solution. I see that now, but Kaoru…she can't know."

Akemi shook her head. "You don't know what you're saying."

Kenshin weakly grasped Akemi's wrists as she moved to push the wheelchair. "I know exactly what I'm saying. I'm a threat to her. I would rather give her up then hurt her again. I can't do it. I can't…please protect her. Watch over her for me…"

Kenshin suddenly hunched over in pain.

"Kenshin! Kenshin!"

Akemi rushed out of the room to get some help.

----------------------------------------

"Hiko set everything up for him. Kenshin was so guilt-ridden. He couldn't get over the fact that he had almost killed you. He couldn't get past it," Akemi's fists clenched. "If he's back now that must mean he's better. I'm sure he regretted what he did, but for him it was the only way to protect you. How would you feel if you had harmed someone so precious to you!? How would you feel?!"

Kaoru stood frozen staring at Akemi, so much like Kenshin in appearance and what she was saying. Slowly she sank to her knees, bringing her hands up to cover her eyes. Akemi came over to her, wrapping her in a comforting embrace.

"I don't know what to do," Kaoru exclaimed in gasping sobs. "I want to see him. I didn't want to push him away, but I couldn't accept the fact…he didn't want me. That's all I could think. He didn't want me."

"Baka," Akemi said smoothing down her hair. "How could you think such a thing?"

Kaoru pulled away from Akemi. "I'm sorry."

Standing up she walked over to the kitchen counter. Akemi slowly stood.

"…Kaoru."

"I can't forgive him. I can't forgive you. Not right now. For once everything was fine, after so many long years of being screwed up. My life is finally back on track, and I won't send it off again. Please leave," Kaoru said calmly her back to Akemi.

"Kaoru…just calm down. Think about…"

"Don't you think I have," Kaoru cut in sharply. "Do me a favor. Tell Hiko not to bother coming over. Now please leave."

Akemi watched Kaoru's back in disbelief for several moments before deflating. She walked toward the door. As she opened it, Akemi paused.

"You're making a mistake."

"And if I am, at least it is mine to make," Kaoru replied. "No one will decide for me anymore."

"Fine. I won't argue with you. Goodbye Kaoru."

Kaoru listened as the door shut behind her. She was shaking uncontrollable, and she had to sit down before she fell. Most of her life had been spent doing what others wanted, guided and controlled, pushed forward, and pushed down. Her decisions were made for her, other thinking they knew what was best for her. Tired of it all, Kaoru would never allow it to happen again. Her hurt and anger still fresh, she went to the bathroom to take a nice long and hopefully soothing shower.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Sano carefully observed the supposedly abandoned asylum from afar. Though it did look completely barren, there were signs of residence if one knew to look for such. It was probably heavily guarded. His instincts screamed for him to race inside and find Megumi, if this really was where she was being held. He couldn't know for sure, and it would be stupid to just rush in.

"Damn it."

He flattened even further against the ground as he saw a man leave the building. It wasn't anyone he recognized. This would be more complicated than he thought. Moving away from his position he walked for about ten minutes to where his car was. Hidden from sight, he moved around so he could get into his car. Plan after plan formulated in his head. He was struck with a sudden idea. Starting the car, he pulled out. 

"Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

His destination was the library. There he could find old files about the asylum and hopefully a layout to the place. If not there he was sure he could find it somewhere else. In that time he would also get some weapons. 

"Megumi please hold on."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Megumi paced the length of the room, she was currently occupying. She maneuvered around a small desk with a chair, stopping in front of the king-sized bed. Angrily she hit the post that rose form the corner of the bed. Without windows in the room, Megumi was left with only the artificial light of the room, unable to know if it was really day or night or how long she had been there. It felt like forever, holed up without anything to do but worry about Sano.

"I'm going to go crazy."

Soetsu had briefly visited her. If he hadn't caught her hand he would have had one hell of a bruise forming on his cheek. He merely laughed it off, delighted to see her. He even started telling her about his new employer, and how happy he would make her. No matter what Megumi said it seemed to fall on deaf ears. Megumi sat down on the bed in front of her.

"Sano…"

She prayed he wouldn't do something stupid. He wasn't always the most patient person, and he had quite a temper that could be invoked easily. Not that she knew where she was, or if he would be able to find it. Stomach growling, she sighed. Extremely hungry, she wondered if Soetsu even remembered she was here. He was a bit absentminded. The sound of the door opening caused Megumi to jump up.

"I'm so sorry, Mi-chan," Soetsu said coming in with a tray in his hands. "You must be starving."

Megumi's eyes fell on the tray in Soetsu's hands and felt her stomach growl loudly. Soetsu smiled.

"I had enough made for two. I thought you might like some company."

Megumi didn't even bother to tell him how wrong he was. Setting the tray on the table, he took a seat pulling the other chair closer to him.

"Come, sit."

Megumi would have refused if she wasn't so hungry. Putting an arm around her, as she sat down, he kissed her cheek.

"I missed this. Just you and me."

Picking up a fork he picked up some of the food. "Here you go."

"I can feed myself," Megumi said angrily pushing his hand away.

The other hand tightened on her shoulder in anger, but he continued smiling.

"Come on. Have a little just like old times. Remember?"

Megumi remembered. She was an idiot then. She didn't know how it started, but every time she and Soetsu shared a meal, they started off giving the other a bite of their food before eating on their own. It was the stupidest thing, now that she thought of it. Megumi did what Soetsu wanted before feeding him as well.

"See. Don't you miss that? I've missed everything about you Mi-chan, but now you're here with me. It's just perfect."

Megumi started to eat, ignoring Soetsu as best she could. If she played along with what he wanted he would leave sooner. She preferred silence to his company. Finishing up the meal, Megumi went to stand. Soetsu followed.

"Where are you going?"

Megumi wanted to yell. There weren't many places for her to go.

"I'm tired."

Soetsu smiled pulling her into his arms. "I'll wake you up."

"Get off of me!"

Soetsu moved over to the bed, keeping a tight hold of her.

"Mi-chan…oh…I really have missed you so much."

Megumi did her best to get away. He went to kiss her lips, but she turned her face away.

"Stop that. What's the matter?" Soetsu said shoving her down on the bed.

Before Megumi could move, he had her hands pinned above her head.

"You're so beautiful Mi-chan," Soetsu smiled. "I love you."

"I hate you!" Megumi spat back.

"Now that wasn't friendly."

Megumi grimaced as his hands gripped her wrists in a painful hold. She stared up at him her eyes defiant. His eyes widened, his face distorting with rage.

"He's not coming for you! Stop! Stop thinking about him. I'm here now. To take care of you. To love you just like old times," Soetsu screamed in her face.

"I'll never love you," Megumi stated calmly.

Soetsu violently released her moving away. 

"I thought taking you away from him would be good enough…" Soetsu's eyes took on a crazed look. "But I see he'll have to die. Then you'll forget about him. Forget all about him and love me."

He started to laugh before looking at her. "I'll bring you his head as a gift."

Soetsu raced from the room slamming the door shut behind him. Megumi jumped up only to find the door locked. She had never seen Soetsu, so…out of control. He was always so confidant, cool, and calm. Megumi noticed, however, that he seemed to be losing control of his sanity. Sitting back on the bed she clasped her hands in front of her. At least she knew for sure that Sano was alive, though he was in danger now.

"Sano, please stay safe."

^____________________________________________________________________________^

Hi! So…how did you like the chap! Tell me what you think.

Arai Seiku, if you don't know, is the son of the man that made the sakabatou for Kenshin. Can't remember what eps he makes an appearance in. Not important anyway, really, since in this he is not married with a child. O.o That would be bad for Saori, who kinda has a crush on him. Anyways

Thanks goes out to Ame Tenshi, april, NightRain, swtrkgurlz, LSR-7, JML, redroseprincess678, Pia Bartolini, Naomi, flyinangel777, Crystel, boomerang-chan, Saiyanbabe, Chiki, chris37, Brooke, and Gypsy-chan. I love hearing from you all!

Yep my writer's block has been banished! *does triumphant pose* Well……

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Captured

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me.

______________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

---- indicates flashback

To Continue On

Chapter 7: Captured

"You've reach Hikaru. I'm not home right now. Please leave a message, and I'll get back to you…if you're lucky."

Sighing Okita hung up the phone. He'd been trying to get in touch with Hikaru for a while now, and still she did not answer. He'd even swung by her apartment, but if she was there she was ignoring him. Last week they had gotten into an argument. It had been over the fact of who he worked for and the implications that came with it. Hikaru knew all about Saitoh and Okita's work, and she didn't mind it so much except for the fact that Okita would often stay at the office overnight, once even forgetting about their three year anniversary. His recent blunder, and the one he was obviously paying for. 

He remembered about four hours later that he was supposed to take her out. It had been the last straw. Hiding her tears from him, she told him to get lost. Actually now that he thought of it, it was less of an argument and more her telling him off, while he tried pitifully to defend himself. She was a headstrong girl, and he was lucky to still have her. She put up a lot with him.

Looking at the photo of her on his desk he smiled. He picked it up a moment, running a thumb over her image before placing it back.

"Women only bring trouble."

"Saitoh-san!" Okita jumped in surprise. "I found the information you wanted."

"I'll look at it later. I'm going outside."

Opening the door, Saitoh paused. "I thought it was you."

"Great to see you too, Hajime," replied a voice filled with sarcasm.

Okita stood up able to recognize that voice anywhere. 

"You going to stand there all day?"

Saitoh's eyebrow rose as he stepped out of the building, Okita faintly hearing him reply. "I told you to stop calling me Hajime."

Okita's eyes stayed peeled onto the door. First he saw her hair as she leaned her head inside. Catching sight of him, she smiled stepping all the way in and shutting the door behind her. He felt like collapsing with relief. 

"Hikaru."

Before he could say another word she made her way around the desk and into his arms. He hugged her tight feeling a bit puzzled.

"Hikaru…I'm really sorry…I shoul…"

"Shh," Hikaru said placing a finger to his lips. "Don't talk just yet."

Meanwhile Saitoh had stepped outside for a purpose other than to smoke a cigarette. He had no problems doing it in his office, but he had sensed another near that he very much wanted to…speak with.

"I know you are there," Saitoh said bringing a lit match to his cigarette before throwing it to the ground.

"Don't respond. There really is no need to," Saitoh leaned against the outside wall. "Don't worry. I unfortunately will have to exact my revenge at a later date, where others will not interfere."

A silence followed as Saitoh took a drag of his cigarette, leisurely blowing the smoke into the air.

"I have other problems to deal with Hiko Shinta," Saitoh smiled. "Do not doubt that you will taste my blade."

"I look forward to it."

"Cocky as ever," Saitoh replied moving back to the door to go back inside. "Do not let me spot you around here again."

______________________________________________________________________________

"So Seiku-kun, what do you do anyway?"

Saori was walking backwards, her head tilted to the side, as she watched Seiku. He seemed a little flustered at being called Seiku-kun. Having gone out a little earlier, Saori had seated herself on a bench to wait and see if he would come by. And he had, surprised to see her. He had started off by calling her Yokoma-san, but she quickly changed that. He ended up settling for Sakura-san. 

"I work with my father. We make swords and other types of weapons."

"Really?" Saori started to grin. "Do you make kodachis? How about kunais? You don't just make katanas, right?"

Seiku laughed. "Actually we make all of the above. It actually depends on what the customer wants."

"That's so awesome."

Seiku's hand went behind his head. "It's not really that great. I have a knack for it, but it's not really what I want to be doing. I don't really know what I want to do."

"Me either. I mean I'm home-schooled and all, but I'm not sure where I'm going after that. I love martial arts. My uncle teaches me. It would be cool to teach at a dojo once I learn more. I still have a long way to go though."

"You certainly now how to use it," Seiku said recalling the other night he had met her a week ago.

"You can never be too ready. Who knows what creeps prowl around here," Saori grinned. "I don't plan on becoming a victim, or the helpless woman that needs some man to come and save her."

"You are extremely headstrong."

"Something wrong with that?"

"No not at all," Seiku replied. "I find it very…interesting."

Saori flushed red. "Interesting? What women do you hang out with!?"

"No one like you."

Saori stopped in her place crossing her arms over her chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't be mad. I didn't mean anything bad by it," Seiku bit his lip. "I enjoy your company very much."

"I'm not here for your amusement!"

"Sakura-san, really I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that you are so open, honest, and forward. You are not afraid to say what you are feeling. You're not afraid to let someone know your opinion."

"Why should I hold back what I want to say?"

"You shouldn't," Seiku said quickly. 

Saori stuck her tongue out at him before coming to his side and grabbing his arm. He stiffened in surprise before relaxing a bit as she leaned her closer to him.

"I was just trying to rile you up," Saori smiled. "I better hurry and get you home."

They started walking once again. "You know I should be the one to drop you off at home. Not the other way around."

"Yeah yeah. I like it better this way," Saori said. "By the way, when are you going to get your car out of the shop."

"Actually I got it yesterday, but I wasn't sure if you'd come by, so I decided to walk home," he said as they approached his place.

"Oh."

"You know…I'd love to take you out somewhere sometime."

"I can't" Saori replied quickly. "It's just that…I'm real busy during the day. It's okay."

Releasing his arm she took a step back.

"Wait. I kind of like walking home. Will you walk me home tomorrow? Saves me gas money, and I have the pleasure of your company."

"I'll consider it," Saori said with a wide smile.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Life had basically gone back to normal for Kaoru over the next three weeks. Hiko, Akemi, nor Kenshin came to see her, which she was grateful for. She didn't want another confrontation as it was. She hadn't been able to get in touch with Sano and Megumi, and when she had called Misao and Aoshi, they were on their way out, so she was left to do nothing on her day off. She didn't mind though. It would be nice to sit back and relax. She put the newspaper she had been reading down.

She thought she'd heard someone knock, but she listened a little longer hearing nothing. She picked the newspaper back up. A loud distinctive thump sounded against her door. She jumped up now convinced she was not been hearing things. 

"Who's there?"

Kaoru strained to hear as she approached the door, however, the reply was muffled. Cautiously opening the door, she leaned out and felt herself freeze with surprise.

"…What are you doing here?"

Sitting beside her door, head bent forward, was Kenshin. She was about to demand he leave, when she saw the blood trailing down his face. An arm was firmly holding his side. His sword lay forgotten on the floor a few feet away.

"Oh god," Kaoru said coming in front of him. "Kenshin…Kenshin! What happened?"

"Inside…get me…inside."

Kaoru kneeled down trying her best to help him stand. Grunting in pain he managed to stand. Through their combined efforts she got him inside. She went back out to grab his sword before shutting the door.

"Lock…it…" Kenshin said weakly.

"No, I've got to get you to a hospital. You're bleeding!"

He grabbed her wrist with a strength he did not seem capable of at the moment. "They're waiting for me there."

"Who!?"

"Call Akemi…" Kenshin shook his head. "…can't stay here long. I didn't mean to…but I wasn't able to go much further…"

Kaoru was beginning to look frantic. She ran over to the phone. Quickly she called Akemi, who was amazed to hear from her. She explained everything as best she could, telling Akemi to hurry over. Akemi seemed to barely be able to stay on the phone long enough to say goodbye. Kaoru went back over to Kenshin.

"Lift your hand out of the way," Kaoru ordered trying to see how severe his wound was.

He kept his hand firmly over it. "I will be fine."

"Himura Kenshin! If you do not move your hand, I will be forced to throw you out of here."

Kenshin met Kaoru's blazing eyes and reluctantly moved his arm, forcing himself not to grimace in pain. Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw the wound. It was obviously a stab wound, telling by the rip in his clothes.

"You need to get this shirt off," Kaoru said. "I need to do something for the wound while we wait. Plus you don't want it to dry up and have your skin sticking to your shirt. Though it is bleeding a bit too much to worry about that right now."

"I'll be fine."

"Don't be stupid," Kaoru replied. "I'll look in the bathroom to see if I have anything to bandage that with."

Going into the bathroom she looked around finding a couple band-aids that would do no good. With a frustrated sigh she rummaged through more stuff before looking under the sink. She finally found what she was looking for. She'd have to take care of the cut on his head too. Holding the bandages in her hand she was about to help Kenshin, having left the bathroom, when someone knocked at her door.

"Akemi sure got here fast," Kaoru said frowning slightly. "She must have been near here, when I called her phone."

Opening the door she started in surprise. Soujiro stood before her. Looking past him for Akemi, she saw there was no one in sight. 

"Soujiro? What are you doing here?"

Kaoru took a step back, frightened by something in his demeanor that she hadn't noticed until now. His usual cheerful smile was still in place, but it was completely empty. His eyes were dark, and his clothes were bloodied.

"Tenken!"

Soujiro's eyes moved behind her taking on an even deadlier glint. "Battousai, I thought this was where you crawled off to."

Kaoru felt her eyes widen, seeing Soujiro put a hand to the sword at his side. "Sou…"

"This doesn't concern you, Kaoru. Just leave here now," Soujiro said smiling at her. 

Kaoru moved away positioning herself in front of the fallen Kenshin. "What are you talking about?"

Soujiro look down. "Please move. I do not want to harm you."

"Kaoru, get out of here," Kenshin shouted right behind her.

"I'm not leaving!" Kaoru yelled back. 

She heard Kenshin force himself to stand. "Your fight…is with me Tenken."

Kaoru whirled around grabbing Kenshin by the shoulders. "Baka! You can't fight like this. You can barely stand!"

"Kaoru. Last chance. I do not want to involve you."

Kaoru kept her eyes on Kenshin for a few more seconds before slowly releasing him and turning to face Soujiro.

"I'm not leaving," Kaoru said resolutely.

Soujiro sighed regretfully, while pulling his sword free. Kaoru spun on her heel, lifting Kenshin's sword up to point at Soujiro. A moment of tense silence passed, interrupted only by the sound of footsteps running up and halting at the door.

"Sou…?"

Kaoru looked behind Soujiro to see Akemi. Her eyes were going from the sword in Soujiro's hand to Kaoru to Kenshin behind her. Her face lit up briefly seeing her brother after so long. As Kaoru watched Soujiro closed his eyes, his smile dropping.

"Leave here, Akemi."

Akemi took a step forward analyzing the situation before her. Soujiro whirled around, his sword slicing through the air. Akemi stood frozen, the sword lightly touching her neck. Her heart was pounding, her eyes wide with fright.

"Why can't I do it? I told Shishio-sama I would."

Akemi was shaking now, her face pale. Kenshin had collapsed back to the ground in pain.

"You've made me weak," Soujiro said before smiling briefly. "And I didn't care. I was happy even."

Before Kenshin or Kaoru could even move he was right up next to Akemi. She promptly crumpled into Soujiro's arms. Gently he laid her down on the floor. Seeing no visible wound, Kaoru realized with relief he had only knocked her out. Soujiro's gaze settled on Kenshin.

"That poison should be taking effect now. Shishio-sama wants you alive, so you had better come with me. Either way you will be unconscious in a few moments."

"Stop this Soujiro. Please."

"You will be coming too," Soujiro said quietly.

A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed what Soujiro had said only moments before. Kenshin was unconscious. Kaoru couldn't just give up. 

"Do not make this difficult," Soujiro said seeing the resistance in Kaoru's face.

Kaoru readjusted her grip on the sword, bringing it up again to face Soujiro. 

"Sorry, but I'm going to."

______________________________________________________________________________

Saori was leaning against the glass counter of Seiku's shop. She had daringly left even earlier than before. She'd been to the shop only once before and felt like surprising Seiku today. Coming inside she had seen Seiku's face light up with delight. He was finishing up, about to close up real soon. While waiting for him Saori decided to look at the swords and other weapons on display. The jingling of the doorbell caused Saori to turn and almost drop dead with fright. She hastily backed away, trying her best to lower her ki. 

"One moment," Seiku called from the back.

The very feminine looking man sighed, resting an arm on the counter. His eyes narrowed as his gaze swept around the store. Saori moved even further back into the shadow cast by the glass display in the corner. Just as the man was about to move away from the counter to investigate Seiku arrived.

"Kamatari-san, how may I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up the sword," Kamatari said. "And it better be your best. You do not want to upset Shishio-sama."

Saori felt her eyes widen, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I just finished it yesterday. Let me go get it."

As Seiku went into the back Kamatari moved away from the counter and straight for where Saori was hiding. 

"Now who's hiding behind here? Come out now. I won't bite."

Knowing she was caught, Saori slowly moved away. Kamatari's eyes widened then narrowed.

"Saori…?" Kamatari laughed. "It is you! Saori-chan! Shishio-sama will be so pleased when I bring his daughter back to him. He'll forget all about that old hag and love me!"

A noise from the counter alerted them to Seiku's presence. Saori tried to back away, but Kamatari clamped a hand down on her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Kamatari-san, what are you doing?" Seiku asked.

"This little gal and I are friends," Kamatari was saying as Saori frantically shook her head. 

"Let go off me!" Saori pulled her wrist free, making a dash for the door.

"No, you don't Saori-chan!"

Seiku was already around the counter, grabbing onto Kamatari, not understanding the situation, only knowing Saori was in danger. Kamatari was a dangerous person working for an even more dangerous man. Next thing he knew he was slammed back against the cabinet, glass shattering around him.

"Seiku!" Saori resisted the urge to run over there when she again managed to pull free of Kamatari.

He wouldn't be hurt, and she didn't want to involve him further. Rushing out the door she went running for all she was worth. She heard Kamatari following behind her and ducked into the trees beside the sidewalk, making it harder to track her in the dark. If she could just put some distance between herself and Kamatari then she would be fully in the clear. For what seemed like forever, Saori moved this way and that trying to lose Kamatari. Her feet burned and her lungs ached. Never had she run so much in her life. Finally Saori realized she had lost Kamatari, so feeling drained, and worrying about Seiku, she headed home. 

Seeing her house, she frowned. All the lights were on. Fear took hold of her. Did they find out? Misao and her uncle would kill her if they knew she'd been sneaking out, but as she drew closer her fear changed. The door was opened slightly. Something was wrong. Cautiously looking through the crack in the door she gasped, pushing it open all the way. Blood spilled in a trail leading to the kitchen. Saori could tell by just looking it was fresh, and to her horror, she saw small bloody footprints along with bigger ones.

She followed the trail into the kitchen, where the backdoor was open.

"There you are."

Saori's head snapped up to see another person she hadn't seen in awhile.

"Sou-chan?" Saori said feeling the tears well up in her eyes. "Please tell me they are all right."

"Misao is unharmed," Soujiro said his eyes becoming softer, seeing the little girl he had taught. "Shinomori, on the other hand, tried to fight back. I came only in time to prevent any harm to Misao."

Saori brought her hands to her face.

"I'm sorry, Saori. I don't want to…"

"Don't apologize. Just do what you must. I won't fight back."

Saori felt her shoulders drop. She wouldn't be able to get away now, but maybe…if she went with him. There was nothing she could do from the outside, so instead of fighting back she allowed herself to be captured. She would find a way to put an end to all of this. One way or another she would end this for good.

^____________________________________________________________________________^

Ok. Sorry for the late update. I haven't been home or had access to a comp. And I will be moving soon, so I will try and get as many updates in between now and then. Please have patience with me! I hope to hear from everyone again.

Thanks goes out to Ame Kurayami, Pia Bartolini, Chiki, JML, Chris37, Gypsy-chan, redroseprincss678, Karen, ^_^, boomerang-chan, april, irksome one, Ashley, Val, LSR-7, teddy grahms, anon, MiraiGurl, blackcloud, Janee, lyd, Yurikkuna, lillie, sess, Jet to Brazil, and elizabeth65.

Til next time,

Kyaa ^o^


	8. From Bad to Worse

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me. Akemi does though!

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

To Continue On

Chapter 8: From Bad to Worse

"Stop it! Stop!"

Tears streaming down her face, Misao continued to scream for the men to stop. She tried to break free of the man holding her to no avail. Hands hung above him, Aoshi slumped forward, barely conscious. Her arms ached from the strong grip of the man holding her back, but she didn't even notice, her heart breaking at the sight before her.

"This is what happens to traitors," Shishio said beside Misao. "Now do you plan on cooperating with me?"

Misao scrunched her eyes closed against the sight of Aoshi's bruised and battered body. Still she could hear the sound of a whip descending on his back, meeting his flesh and rending it open with the ferocity of the hit. Blood was everywhere, running in rivulets down his body to decorate the floor. Shishio had stayed by her side, antagonizing her, letting her know how helpless she was. Letting her know that there was absolutely nothing to do but cooperate with him.

"Please…" Misao whispered softly. "Just stop hurting him."

"When you cooperate."

Misao opened her eyes to look at Aoshi. Slowly he raised his head up, his gaze searching and finding hers. He shook his head slightly before smiling softly. It wasn't that he could hear what was being said, but he knew whatever it was could not be good and involved the Oniwabanshu and Aoiya. Misao smiled back for a moment before also shaking her head, telling him silently that she could not let his torture to continue. His eyes widened before squeezing closed as he was once again hit.

Calmly Misao looked at Shishio. "Whatever you want."

"Good."

A door to the side swung open and Soujiro silently came to Shishio's side. He waited patiently for Shishio to acknowledge him before speaking.

"Your daughter has been retrieved."

"Bring her in."

"Here?" Soujiro asked.

"Yes. It has been a while since I've seen my daughter. She needs to know what happens to traitors as well."

Soujiro bowed before leaving through the door he had emerged from. Minutes later, Misao watched wide-eyed as the door opened revealing Saori. Saori's eyes drifted around the room before landing on Misao. A look of relief washed over her features.

Shishio turned. "Ah my daughter. You have grown. You look very much like your mother."

Saori didn't answer, only watched him.

"Come closer to your father and give him a hug. It has been five years since you were stolen from me."

Saori moved forward, her expression steeled to show nothing. Coming closer she reluctantly hugged Shishio before taking a full step back. He seemed pleased in any case, not caring about the look of hate that flashed across her face.

"Now see what happens to those that defy me," Shishio said lifting his hand, drawing her attention to the back of the room.

Saori's eyes widened with horror, as she finally saw Aoshi. "Uncle Aoshi!"

Her yell briefly echoed through the room. Aoshi forced his head up to look at Saori. Tears began to well up in Saori's eyes before she resolutely wiped them away. Her knuckles began to turn white with the pressure of how hard she clenched her fist. She knew there was nothing she could do but go along with everything. This was not any time to try and do anything. Surrounded by so many men, it would only end in failure, but the pain in her uncle's eyes…her hatred for her father took on a whole new level.

"This way. Misao was just about to help me with some information. Soujiro," Soujiro who had been standing by the door straightened. "Show Saori to her room."

Soujiro bowed waiting for her to approach. He opened the door. Saori turned to look at Misao.

"I'll be okay. Go."

Saori nodded, disappearing through the doorframe. Soujiro followed close behind, shutting the door.

"Sit."

A table and two chairs were present. Although Misao could no longer see Aoshi, she could still hear his grunts of pain.

"You said you would stop!"

"After I know I have your full cooperation. If not he will be beaten to death after a very slow torture. Now sit."

Misao sat down, having no other choice. The quicker she appeased this maniac, the quicker they would leave Aoshi alone. Her hand settled unconsciously over her stomach, as she face Shishio, his bandaged face transforming to a gruesome sight when he grinned.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru groaned pressing the palm of her hand to her forehead, trying to relieve the pounding ache that had awakened her. Slowly her eyes opened to take in the area surrounding her. Seeing Kenshin, she swiftly sat up, too quickly though. Pain jabbed her temples, and she had to pause for a moment to regain her bearings before moving over to Kenshin. Gently she started to shake him, mindful of his recent wounds.

"Kenshin. Kenshin. Come on, wake up."

But he was out cold, probably still suffering the effects of whatever Soujiro had done to him. With a sigh she sat back, staring at his face. He was a bit paler than she would have liked. Placing a hand on his forehead, she was glad to find he wasn't feverish at all. She wondered if Akemi was alright. The way Soujiro had acted when she arrived gave Kaoru hope that she was unharmed. For a few minutes she sat there watching Kenshin for any sign of consciousness, but he continued to lay as still as death. Concerned, she decided to at least look at his wounds to see if any were really deep. Scooting back over to him, she gently moved his arms out of the way so she could raise his shirt. From what she could see several cuts slashed across his chest with two stabs wounds. She didn't dare lift his shirt all the way. His shirt was sticking to his more severe wounds. Grimacing , she chose not to do anything to the blood encrusted wounds for fear she would open them up and make him bleed even more than he had. Instead she moved around, so she could lay his head on her lap. Softly she brushed her fingers through his hair, pulling it back out of his face.

She couldn't help but admire the face she thought she'd never see again. Kaoru may have been mad at him, but finding out he was alive made her want him to stay that way. Losing him again was not something she could deal with. A smile lifted across her face.

"I still have to make you suffer for what you did to me, so don't die. You can't get off that easy."

Right now she knew she couldn't forgive him for what he did but in time…Kaoru shook her head. Having him here with her in this situation made her forget all he had done to her. It didn't seem to important , and it really wasn't in their current situation. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were in a lot of trouble. She didn't know why and frowned, remembering Soujiro's part in all of it. 

'Akemi, I hope you are all right.'

Thinking of Soujiro raised her anger level. She hadn't stood a chance against him, when he had come. Despite trying to fight back, Kaoru remained uninjured. He had seemed regretful of his actions.

-------------------

"Do not make this difficult," Soujiro said seeing the resistance in Kaoru's face.

Kaoru readjusted her grip on the sword, bringing it up again to face Soujiro. 

"Sorry, but I'm going to."

"If that is how it must be…" Soujiro said flipping his sword around, so he was holding the handle. "I do not wish to hurt you, but you know too much."

Kaoru held onto the sword, her expression becoming fierce. "I won't let you!"

Soujiro seemed to hold back one more moment, hoping Kaoru would give in, but realized she wasn't going to, no matter how much he hesitated. Before her eyes Soujiro blurred in her vision and would have knocked her out, unexpectedly appearing behind her, if Kaoru hadn't spun around, instinctively knowing where he was going. Her training had always been with a bokken, and it had been interrupted early on. Soujiro was a skilled swordsman, and the thought had her heart racing, but she couldn't submissively go with him. Never again would she be pushed around by any man no matter the odds. It didn't take Soujiro too long to get past her defense however.

-------------

And then she had woken up here with a small ache in the spot Soujiro had hit her in to knock her out. A groan shifted Kaoru's attention back to Kenshin. His eyes flickered open before shutting tightly against the above light. Leaning over him, so he wouldn't look directly at the bulb again, she waited. His eyes slowly drifted open to meet hers. Relief and happiness washed over his features quickly switching to alarm. Kaoru already had her hands on his shoulders to keep him from getting up. As predicted he tried to sit up.

"No you don't. Do you want to make your injuries worse?"

Kenshin went to speak, but his voice gave out on him, coming out scratchy. Clearing his throat he tried once again to speak.

"Where's Akemi?"

Kaoru shook her head. "I don't know. I'm sure she's okay. Soujiro wouldn't hurt her."

Kenshin's eyes spoke of disbelief. Being away for so long, he hadn't been around to see Soujiro and Akemi together. The two probably wouldn't have been together long if Kenshin had been there. Tenken…that was who Soujiro was. Working for the enemy. It must have hit Akemi hard. Kaoru and Soujiro were the only two outside people she had accepted fully. Kaoru had no chance to explain her assurance though. The door opened. Filling its frame was someone she recognized.

"Anji-san!"

He nodded his head toward her, his dark eyes resting on Kenshin. Another man Kaoru didn't recognize came around Anji. 

"Come with us."

"Kenshin's too injured to move!"

"It's fine. I can get up," Kenshin replied trying to do just that.

Kaoru immediately stopped him. 

"You have no choice. You can either help him up, or he can drag himself along. Either way you are coming."

Anji spoke up after the other man was finished. "It would be best if you cooperated."

Gritting her teeth, Kaoru looked down to Kenshin. "Can you get up?"

"Haven't I been trying to?"

Kaoru frowned. "Don't push yourself."

Carefully Kaoru maneuvered around to help Kenshin up. The only indication he was in any pain was the occasional wince that flashed across his face. An arm around his waist, Kaoru began to lead him out the door, wondering what was going to happen next.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Akemi sat on a bed, staring at the locked door. She had woken up about an hour ago to find herself in a well furnished room with a thick locked oak door. Checking her watch repeatedly she had paced the room, trying to figure out what had happened. She didn't want to believe the scene that she had witnessed before. Kenshin barely conscious, Kaoru standing protectively in front of him, and Soujiro standing before them both with a sword and a dangerous aura about him. The words he had said to her before he had knocked her out were fresh in her memory. Who was he really? Why had he been after Kenshin? Why did he lead her on? 

Instead of becoming sad, she became extremely angry. It was her only defense. The one person outside of Kaoru she had come to trust must have been lying to her. Now she was here and she had no idea what condition her brother was in. She felt stupid and vowed never to trust another soul again. Akemi caught herself a moment and laughed bitterly. The same vow had been made before and had obviously been broken. She really was pathetic. The door opening cut short any further insults she might have thrown at herself.

Directing her gaze to the wall instead of the person in front of her, she brought back the anger that had faded only seconds ago.

"Is my brother alive?" Akemi asked straight off.

The door shut without a reply. Akemi forced herself not to look over, as she heard Soujiro move about the room.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Akemi, I…."

"Don't want to hear it unless it concerns my brother," Akemi interrupted.

Soujiro let out a heavy sigh. "He is alive at the moment."

Akemi closed her eyes sagging with relief. He was okay. She didn't even care that Soujiro said at the moment. They had been in worse situations and survived. 

"Akemi, I…."

"Who do you work for?"

"Akemi…"

"I asked you a question. Who do you work for?" Akemi persisted.

"Shishio Makoto."

That name rang familiar to her. She couldn't remember exactly what it was about him. Kenshin and Hiko usually took care of all the stuff dealing with that.

"Akemi…"

"What about Kaoru?"

"Akemi…"

"Is she alright?"

"Akemi, please…"

"You didn't hurt her, did you?"

"Akemi!"

Before she could blink, Soujiro had thrown his arms around her in a crushing hug. She struggled against it but could not free herself as she fell back onto the bed. He still held her in a crushing grip, his body weight making it hard for her to breathe. He was warm though and familiar, and despite everything, it felt good to have his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry about your brother and Kaoru. I'm sorry for bringing you here. I'm sorry," Soujiro said in a hot whispered rush that made the fine hairs on her neck stand on end. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Get off of me," Akemi managed to say, her voice even.

Slowly Soujiro released her, getting off the bed and straightening his shirt. "I'm sorry."

Akemi stayed laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She heard him shuffle away, nearing the door.

"I couldn't leave you. The other men see you as my weakness. They would kill you. You're safe here. When I can I will let you free."

"What about my brother?" Akemi asked quietly, her voice cold and unfamiliar even to her ears.

"That is not for me to decide."

"I won't leave here without him."

"That is your choice then. I will be back later to bring you some food."

Akemi didn't respond as the door opened, and he left. Shifting to her side she curled up, hugging her knees. No tears fell from her eyes. It was useless to shed a single tear over Soujiro. She just stared ahead at the wall, her mind quickly assessing the situation and what she could possibly do. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Megumi paced the room, trying to figure out what all the commotion was about. Something must have happened. Sitting down she decided to not worry about it. As long as Soetsu didn't come to harass her, she would be fine. Rubbing her hands together, she hoped someone remembered her. She was a bit hungry, and it had been a while since they had brought her food. It seemed something else was going on, and Megumi was forgotten. Luck didn't seem to be with her though. The door was flung open and closed with the same ferocity. A red-faced Soetsu was at her side in a second.

"He can't have you! He can't, he won't!"

Megumi let out a yelp of pain, as he grabbed her wrist in a painful grip, giving it a little twist. 

"You're coming with me…" Soetsu yanked her up. "He thinks he can come in here with everything that's happening undetected. Smart, pretty smart…but…It's not going to work. I'll kill him. I'll find him and kill him right in front of you! Then you'll be mine. All mine. You'll forget about him. All about him and just be mine."

Megumi felt a surge of hope and distress. Sano was here, but it was so dangerous. Her fear escalated when Soetsu looked directly at her. She had never seen him so completely crazed. His eyes were barely recognizably. He was like a whole other person, and she knew without a doubt he would kill her if he had to. In his mind that would be a perfectly normal solution. 

"I know. I know somewhere to take you. He won't find you. No. He won't ever touch you again," Soetsu breathed running a hand down her face and along her neck. "Only these hands will ever touch you. Only these eyes will ever see you."

"What happened to you?" Megumi burst out, unable to stop herself.

"Nothing…nothing. My sweet Mi-chan. You're everything to me. Can't you see that? I'd die for you. I'd kill for you."

"But you won't stop and let me go…" Megumi replied.

"You don't want to leave me," Soetsu said, pulling her into his arms. "You don't. You love me. Tell me you love me. You know you do. Now tell me."

Megumi bit down on her lip, as he tugged her hair hard. "I love you."

"That's right. Not him. Me. You want to be with me. I know it. I do. Come on Mi-chan. I'll take you some place safe. With everything that's happening it will be hard for him to find us."

Hand clamped down on her wrist, he hauled her over to the door.

"Soon we can be together. Just the two of us."

______________________________________________________________________________

Misao kept her face straight, waiting for Shishio's next words. He questioned her closely about the Aoiya and the Oniwabanshu, wanting to know their present condition. She had told him as much truth as she could bear to muster, while giving him half-truths that were very believable. Shishio stood, the same horrid grin on his face.

"Good. Come with me."

Misao was on her feet in a second. "What about Aoshi?"

"Release him," Shishio called over to the men.

With a horrible thud, Misao heard Aoshi fall to the ground. She immediately tried to go over to him, but Shishio stopped her. 

"You are coming with me."

"What are you going to do with him?" Misao asked evenly.

"He is no longer being tortured. Aren't you satisfied?" Shishio asked, forcing Misao toward the door.

Misao felt frantic, wanting nothing more but to be near Aoshi to help him. He had been beaten viciously and probably, hopefully with the amount of pain he was in, would be unconscious. 

"Please let me see him," Misao begged as Shishio opened the door and ushered her through. "I just want to make sure he is okay. Please."

Shishio stopped halfway from closing the door. A glimmer of hope surfaced in Misao. 

"Hold her."

From behind her, Misao was once again firmly grabbed and felt her heart begin to race wildly.

"You may kill him now," Shishio shouted to the men.

"No! No!" Misao began screaming, while Shishio calmly closed the door shut. "Nooo!"

Her shrill screams echoed through the hall. The adrenaline rush racing through her system, she brought her leg up sharply, hitting the man painfully behind her. His grip loosened giving her the opportunity to slam her elbow into his ribs. Going straight for the door, she grabbed the knob but was pulled back as she continued to scream. She kicked and bit. Throwing her entire body weight around to free herself. If she could just get in there…

"Aoshi! Aoshi!"

A single shot rang out. Shishio was already ahead, not waiting for Misao. Her entire body froze with that sound.

"It's not true…please," Misao choked out. "Please let me see him. I have to see him…"

The man readjusted his hold on her beginning to pull her away.

"It's not true!" Misao yelled desperately, starting her struggle anew. "Let me go! I don't believe it! Aoshi! Aoshi! Oh god! Please Aoshi!"

"Shut up!" the man holding her growled out. "He's dead. Get over it."

"No! Liar! Let go!" Misao shrieked, wriggling free once again.

Getting a hand on the door, she flung it open, only to be yanked back once again. It was slammed shut right in front of her. She had seen it. Blood running along the floor. She couldn't see Aoshi's form, but the amount of blood…

"Please…just let me see him…please…I won't fight back anymore…"

The man holding her ignored her whimpering pleas, dragging her along in a painfully tight grip. Still in shock, Misao could not believe what had just happened. Having heard and not witnessed it, she found her heart trying to tell her head that he was fine. That Shishio was playing a sick joke on her. Tears dripped silently down her face. She knew it wasn't a joke though. Aoshi was gone. All that blood…This thought made her strangely quiet. Her surroundings became almost surrealistic to her. It was like she was in a terrible nightmare she would soon wake up from. Her chin trembled slightly, more tears sliding unheeded down her face. There was only one thing left she could do. Shishio was the cause of all this. Her hand settled on her stomach, while she whispered a silent prayer. Misao would not leave here until Shishio was dead, even if her own life was forfeit. Saori had to at least be free to live her life. To finally be free of her father. A small smile crossed her face, as she thought of how mad Aoshi would be at what she was thinking. How he would angrily tell her to play it safe, so that she and the baby would be safe.

"I can't do that," Misao murmured to herself. "Forgive me."

Fresh new tears sprung to her eyes.

"Aoshi."

^____________________________________________________________________________^

Hi all! Heh heh! It's been a while. I'm sorry, a thousand times over. I am back. Hopefully I will be updating at a faster pace again, but I don't want to make any promises I can't keep! So please, I ask again…have patience with me!

Thanks goes out JML, Ame Kurayami, VolleyGurly, November Dusk, SpiceSnake01, LSR-7, redroseprncess678, Gypsy-chan, Chiki, Ariel, Pia Bartolini, marstanuki, JT, ixchen, Val, Fiery Shadow, Crystel, Gayasinhappy, Miraigurl, sum1_u_know, Pinay Tiger, and Alannah for reviewing. You guys are a definite motivator, especially when I feel uninspired and busy. I read your guys reviews, and I just have to write more! Love you! Hope you enjoyed the chap. 

Til next time,

Kyaa ^o^


	9. Shishio Speaks

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me.

______________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

To Continue On

Chapter 9: Shishio Speaks

Sano listened to Misao's shrieks, trying his best not to cringe at the utter desperation and agony in her voice. He waited listening to her voice fade away before moving from his hiding spot. Looking down, he grimaced. Three bodies lie fallen around a fourth. Callously kicking one of the bodies out of the way, Sano kneeled down, his hand reaching out to touch Aoshi's neck. He found what he was searching for, a pulse, however weak, made him hopeful. Aoshi was lucky. The commotion Sano had heard was what brought him over to the area hoping to maybe find Megumi. Having studied the buildings layout extensively, Sano had easily navigated over to the room without being detected. He stood outside a door, doing his best to listen in when he had heard the shout ordered.

-------------

"You may kill him now." 

Sano didn't hesitate. He swung open the door quickly and silently, shooting the man pointing the gun at Aoshi first, before switching to the gun with the silencer, taking out the other two men before they had a chance to blink. Adrenaline racing Sano's eyes searched the room finding no other person. It became quiet outside the other door. Sano grimaced going over to Aoshi's body when he heard the shouting begin anew. The sound of the door being flung open caused Sano to jump back so he wouldn't be seen, but just as quickly the door was slammed shut. 

-------------------

"Damn it, Shinomori. I came here to rescue Megumi, not your ass. You better hold on."

Sano maneuvered around trying to get Aoshi up without causing him more pain, but Aoshi was out cold, his body limp. Sano struggled to pick him up and hold him in a more comfortable position. His mind raced trying to think of a safe place to put Aoshi, where he could easily pick him up after he rescued Megumi and now Misao. There was no way he would leave the itachi behind.

"You better hold on too Misao."

______________________________________________________________________________

From the rooftop the crunch of feet could be heard below. Shishio watched the two men switch guard duty, while Misao stood silent beside him, her mind racing with ideas of what she could possibly do. At this height a fall would mostly likely kill or cause severe damage. 

"It took me a long time to gain back the power I lost, the day that old fool attacked. He broke our agreement, but it was worth it. I've become stronger. Soon I'll be strong enough to crush the Oniwabanshu."

Shishio laughed a moment, his gaze drifting to Misao. Her eyes stared back with venom in them. He only seemed more amused.

"You remind me of a woman, my weakness," Shishio continued, switching his gaze back below. "Even to the end she opposed me. That is why she died in the fire."

Misao had been trying to think of the opportune time to try and make her move, but began to remember Jiya telling her about Niki's, Aoshi's sister, death. Could he be speaking of her?

"I went to find her in the flames, and I did. She was sitting calmly in the bedroom, waiting for me. I wonder what that fool told you. That I took her against her will? Lies. We met before I even considered the Oniwabanshu a threat. There was an age gap, but I found myself very fond of her. She came to visit me all the time. It wasn't until later that I found out she was part of the group. In time she found out about what I was planning and didn't approve," Shishio shook his head. "The stupid girl thought I would give up all my ambitions for her, but I would not. She refused to have anything to do with me. I suppose I did force her at that point to come with me in exchange for peace. But she wasn't unhappy when with me, although I had to keep close watch of her."

Misao was now openly staring at Shishio with amazement. His eyes looked lost as if he weren't really speaking to her. Listening to him she forgot all about attacking him. It would be the perfect time, when he was so lost in thought, but Misao found herself lost in his story.

"I was actually overjoyed to have a daughter. Niki was too. For a time she settled down. I'll never make the mistake of becoming attached to only one woman. That day…the day the Oniwabanshu attacked…the fire was everywhere and I searched for her. Saori had already been safely taken from danger. I found her in our bedroom, calmly sitting on the bed, flames licking the edge of the bed already. I tried to get her to leave…"

-----------------

Niki faced him with a sorrowful expression. Shishio looked at the woman as if she were mad. Going into the room without a word he yanked her up, anger running through his veins.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed giving her a shake. "We have to get out of here."

Shishio turned to leave the room but was stopped when Niki through her arms around him, knocking him off balance onto the bed.

"Stay here with me. This is the only way. I can't let you continue. I'm so sorry."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shishio yelled, trying to pull away, while Niki caught her legs with his to stop him from getting up. 

Her nails started to dig painfully into his arms, and he could tell she had to struggle to speak as flames moved closer. The heat was becoming unbearable.

"It's better this way. I have to stop you."

"Let go!"

Shishio managed to get his upper body away but not his legs. Niki used the leverage to throw him on his side. Before he could think to move he felt the fire touching his body, causing an unbelievable pain to shock him still for a second. Niki began to scream in pain, the flames engulfing her body. The strength of her will was too strong though, and she refused to let go of Shishio, holding him in a death grip that he was finding hard to break from.

-----------------------

Misao bit her lip, watching Shishio remember what had happened. His left fist was clenched shut, and his face became an unreadable mask.

"I managed to get away from her. I barely staggered out of the room. One of my men saw me and put out the fire that made me this way. I survived, and I will get my revenge on them. On her. My daughter will be by my side to help, an idea Niki would hate with all her being. She died trying to kill me, trying to kill my goal. She understood nothing."

Shishio looked directly at Misao, snapping her out of her trance.

"I have not yet decided your fate. For now you will live," Shishio smiled. "Your grandfather will do as I demand with your safety in the bargain. What an easily read fool."

"Wouldn't you do anything for the sake of Saori? She is your daughter!" 

"No. The best thing would be to let the enemy do as they will. In that way she helps me. Sacrificing oneself for my ambition…there is no better purpose and honor than that for her."

"Purpose! Honor!" Misao replied angrily. "You!…You're…"

From behind them, the door leading to the rooftop was flung open. Misao whirled around to see a man dragging a woman behind him. In alarm Misao realized it was Megumi. The man dragged her a few more feet before noticing that there were others on the roof, namely his boss.

"Shishio-sama! Ah…eh…"

"What are you doing here?" Shishio asked, his voice sharp and commanding.

"Misao?!" Megumi cried out in surprise.

Shishio ignored them, fixing his gaze on the man.

"Ah…I'm sorry Shishio-sama. If I had known you were up here…There's an intruder after this woman, and I thought it would be safe…"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear your nonsense," Shishio interrupted. "Leave here now."

"Yes, of course," the man replied nervously, holding tightly to Megumi's arms.

"Misao! What are you doing here?" Megumi asked, fighting against the man's hold.

"I…"

"You, if you want to keep her, shut her up and leave," Shishio said moving in front of Misao.

Soetsu nodded, heading for the door. Shishio was about to turn when Soetsu let out an angry shout and began to back away from the door. He rapidly hauled Megumi right with him to the edge of the roof. Much to Misao's astonishment, out came Sano, his eyes solely focused on Soetsu and Megumi. A small laser light landed on Soetsu traveling up to his forehead. Rather than stop Sano, Shishio stood waiting to see what would happen next.

"If you shoot me I'll fall and take her with me!"

"Let her go you bastard!" Sano shouted in anger.

Soetsu backed up further, carefully pulling Megumi with him onto the small upraised ledge.

"She won't survive the fall! Leave now!"

Megumi's eyes were wide. She couldn't struggle anymore. Soetsu's balance was precarious enough, and he had such a tight grip that she would fall with him. Casting a glance over her shoulder she felt sick at seeing the height. Megumi tried to calm herself. She could catch the side. Maybe. It was the only chance. Soetsu would likely drag her down with him even if Sano left, because he knew that Sano would never stop trying to save her. Megumi met Sano's eyes.

"Do it."

Sano shook his head. "I can't."

Megumi closed her eyes for a second before struggling against Soetsu's hold. It loosened briefly, and Sano took the opportunity, as Soetsu began to lose his balance. He knew if Megumi went over with Soetsu alive, he would most likely grab her and pull her down with him, and she was going to fall either way. A silent shot ripped right into Soetsu's forehead, toppling him over the edge. Megumi went with him, frantically reaching for the ledge with her hands, having thrown her body forward. She caught it, her body slamming painfully against the wall. The shock of it made her lose her grip, but the second Sano had shot Soetsu he had run forward. He just barely grabbed her right hand, throwing his gun to the side, so he could use both hands to pull her up.

Shishio saw this as the perfect time to move forward. Seeing his intention was the gun, Misao grabbed his arm to pull him back. He backhanded her sending her straight to the ground. Her head spinning, she forced herself to stand, while Shishio picked up the gun looking it over before tossing it over the side of the roof. He waited while Sano pulled Megumi up and over the side.

"Impressive, but those weapons are so impersonal," Shishio said in a conversational tone. "Wouldn't you have rather gut him with a blade or beat him to death with your own hands?"

Sano looked up, his arms wrapped protectively around Megumi, who was working to regain her composure. Sano hadn't even noticed the other two on the roof, he had been so focused on saving Megumi. Warily he watch Shishio step closer. 

"Modern weapons are boring," Shishio shrugged. "You've killed that idiot. Now will you replace him? I'll let you keep the woman and your life."

But before Sano could answer, again the door was opened, a man pausing at the entrance. "We've brought the two you asked for, Shishio-sama."

"Good. Bring them out," Shishio moved away from Sano unconcernedly, letting him know that he did not consider him a threat at all.

Misao put a hand to her throbbing cheek as she looked toward the door, where Kaoru appeared holding onto… Misao took a minute to look again. It couldn't be. The guy Kaoru was helping to walk out onto the roof looked exactly like Kenshin, but Kenshin was dead. Kaoru had told her about it. Not understanding fully what was happening, Misao decided to inch her way over to Sano and Megumi, while Shishio had his full attention on the two that had arrived. She should have known better though. Shishio wouldn't let his guard down that easily.

"Stay put or else. The same goes for you two over there."

Misao stopped in her tracks. Her gaze switched from Sano and Megumi to Shishio, Kaoru, and Kenshin, waiting to see what Shishio was going to do next. Two men continued to stand at the door, waiting for orders.

"Tell Tenken to come to the roof. I want him to finish something he started."

Shishio moved directly in front of Kenshin, who was holding his side. Instinctively Kaoru edged Kenshin a bit back. An amused expression crossed Shishio's face as Kaoru glared at him.

"Battousai. You look pitiful. And I thought you were finally dead, but you just had to reappear and mess with my plans. You've managed to evade death long enough. I think I might kill you myself."

Shishio grabbed the front of Kenshin's shirt, giving him a yank. Kenshin groaned in pain, and Kaoru had to do her best not to fall over at the sudden and violent tug. Before she could recover Shishio brought a hand back and punched Kenshin down. He was about to grab him again when Kaoru moved to block him, while Kenshin doubled over in pain.

"Move."

Kaoru shook her head, her heart racing. His hand flew at her, and she barely blocked it. The force of the blow sent her staggering to the side, but she quickly moved back. Her arm felt numb from the blow and as she waited for him to attack again, she caught sight of Sano moving in on Shishio. She didn't know why or how Sano was there, and now that she noticed Megumi and Misao also, however, it was not exactly the time to question. The smiling widening, Shishio whirled around stopping Sano from hitting him. Kaoru wasn't going to let this chance pass. She went after him, but Shishio ducked low, almost causing Kaoru to fall right onto Sano.

"What's this? Two on one."

"Kaoru, stay back!" Sano ordered, also not even bothering to ask why everyone was on the roof, especially Kenshin of all people.

"It's been awhile since I've fought with my hands. Don't disappoint me," Shishio said.

Sano's eyes fell on Misao for a second before he grabbed Kaoru by the arm. "Tell Misao he's alright. That I was there in the room, and Aoshi is alive."

"What? Sano…"

"Just tell her!"

Sano let her go, turning to face Shishio. Misao had already moved over to Megumi, and Kenshin was lying in the same spot trying to overcome the pain he was feeling. Shishio had hit him in one of his more serious wounds, and it was making his head spin. Kaoru saw him struggling to stay conscious, but first she would tell Misao what Sano had said. Then she would have to get around Shishio and over to Kenshin before Soujiro came up. Kaoru went over to the two women. Misao threw her arms around Kaoru.

"What are you doing here?"

"Long story. Sano wanted me to tell you that he was there in the room, and Aoshi is alive," Kaoru said.

Misao paused, looking confused before her eyes started to fill with tears. "Are you sure?"

"That's what he told me."

Misao covered her hands with her eyes, trying to regain her composure. To know that Aoshi was alive, it was almost too much to hope for, and somehow Misao found it hard to believe. She had just barely convinced herself that he really was dead. Now she was fighting disbelief, while a huge relief raced through her system. Getting a hold of herself she realized it wouldn't help any if the current situation got any worse than it already was. 

"Sano!"

Megumi's cry brought Misao crashing back to the present moment. Her eyes lifted to see Sano go flying to the wall. He hit it hard, knocking the breath out of him. Already Kaoru was up going after Shishio, even though she knew that she was not strong enough to beat him. Misao tensed, wondering what she should do. She had to help, but…it was more than likely that she would get hurt and the baby…Misao stood up, resolving to help. First, she would get Kenshin out of the way. Much to her surprise she saw Sano was recovering, shaking his head.

Shishio turned just in time to catch Kaoru by her hair and pull her slightly up. Kaoru cringed swinging her fist at him. He yanked down on her hair, forcing her face almost to the ground. He tightened his grip before kicking her right in the face. She tumbled away, blood spilling from her mouth. Kaoru was momentarily stunned, bringing a hand to her face, where she felt like he must have knocked all her teeth out. Thankfully that was not the case. He was on her before she could register what to do next.

"You know, I might have let you live, but this is your choice for attacking me."

In a desperate attempt, Kaoru lashed out with her leg, agilely moving her body around. She hit into his leg, but too weakly. He laughed, going to grab for her again. Kaoru winced waiting for him to hit her. Instead Sano appeared, ready to fight again, slamming Shishio across the face and sending him back several steps.

Casting a glance over his shoulder, he grimaced. "You going to be okay, jou-chan?"

Kaoru nodded not willing to speak, because her jaw was throbbing with pain. 

"I'll take care of this guy. Try to get the others out of here," Sano added with a wink.

Suddenly Kaoru felt herself being lifted.

"Come on, Kaoru. You heard him," Misao said. 

"We can't just leave!" Megumi exclaimed, watching Sano barely dodge an attack.

"We're not," Misao replied firmly. "But we have to find a gun or something. He has a sword on him. He may be using his fists now, but I bet him Sano really pisses him off, he will stop playing around and get serious."

"You mean he's not already?" Kaoru demanded, grimacing in pain from her wound.

She didn't have time to worry about it though, and only quickly wiped an arm across her jaw to wipe some of the blood away.

Misao looked at Kaoru. "We have to hurry."

The three rushed over to Kenshin, who was barely conscious. 

"Come on, Kenshin. We have to get out of here," Kaoru said lifting him up with the help of Misao.

They moved toward the door, but Megumi stopped short, when Sano let out a painful cry and fell to the ground. Shishio grinned, his blade dripping blood onto the ground. 

"Look what you made me do. You are in such a rush to leave, I had to draw my sword and take care of this one."

Shishio advanced quickly, intercepting their path to the open doorway. 

"You bastard!" Megumi yelled. 

She lunged at him suddenly, using a knife Sano had given after he'd pulled her up and realized the situation. Misao and Kaoru cried out as Shishio's blade swung at her, but he quickly reversed it and used the blunt side. Megumi was knocked to the ground, holding her side. Shishio's gaze fell on Kenshin, between the two girls.

"Not going to help, you weakling. Just going to let me beat on helpless women. Can't overcome a little pain? I've seen you. I've heard of you. You've been a pain in my ass the entire time. You really have become even weak. Or do you enjoy seeing them suffer? This one in particular," Shishio said his eyes sliding over to Kaoru's. "Let's try to motivate you properly."

Kaoru felt pain slice through her shoulder so fast that at first she didn't comprehend what Shishio had done. She lost her grip on Kenshin, not able to hold on, no matter how much she wanted to. Then she felt pressure and added pain as she was forced to her knees. Her hands rose to touch the blade that was now passing through her left shoulder. 

"Do you enjoy seeing her in pain Battousai? I will give her more."

Shishio yanked the blade free for only a second before burying it into her other shoulder.

"Kaoru!" Misao cried, releasing Kenshin and going after Shishio.

He easily smacked her back. "It's not your turn yet."

Kaoru felt sick and felt herself wavering. She was on her knees in front of Shishio as he moved the blade around, and she realized that she was screaming with the pain of it. A sword clattered to the ground where Kenshin struggled to pull himself up. He was conscious, trying his best to stand.

"There's a sword for you. Will you let me continue?"

"Let her go," Kenshin growled out with all his strength.

"Take up the blade."

Kenshin's hand fell on the sword, and he quickly withdrew it from its sheath. "Let her go."

His eyes danced with rage, his body beginning to block out the pain of his wounds with the current situation. Deliberately Shishio took his time. Then with a sudden movement, he brought his foot into Kaoru's middle, pushing her off his sword like a lump of meat. Her face was waxy, and as she fell to the ground she passed out. 

Misao watched in amazement, as the two blades met even before Kaoru fell completely to the ground. The air was intense around them, but Misao saw that Shishio had the upper hand. Kenshin's wounds were clearly bleeding, and he was pushing his body more than it could go. Misao kneeled down beside Kaoru, shocked at how paled she looked. Both her shoulder were bleeding profusely. Misao had to at least apply pressure or something. She knew that much. The knife Megumi had used was lying on the ground, and Misao quickly picked it up and hacked at her shirt to make strips for Kaoru. Her eyes lifted as the fight continued, but she did her best not to worry. She had to help Kaoru first if she were to survive this.

Looking up again, she saw Megumi get up and make her way over to Sano, where she collapsed, her hands to her face. Misao felt her heart clench. Megumi slowly lowered her hands and touched Sano. Misao waited breathless to see what she would do. Megumi waited a second before dropping her hand down to his chest like she was examining the wound. She had studied to be a doctor. Misao felt a little relief. Maybe there was some hope. Tying the cloth onto Kaoru, Misao looked up to see Shishio slice a shallow wound across Kenshin's arm. Shishio, like with Sano, seemed only to be playing with Kenshin. Kenshin staggered for a split second, enough for Shishio to knock him down.

"Disgusting. I will let Tenken finish you," Shishio said, slicing at his legs. "Now watch me finish off that woman in front of your eyes."

"Shishio!"

Kenshin fought to stand but could only collapse back to the ground. Again he tried to stand but failed. His body was on fire, and he knew he couldn't endure much more. However, he couldn't let Shishio harm the person most precious to him. To add to Kenshin's frustration, Shishio took his time walking over to Kaoru, letting Kenshin know just how helpless he was to stop him. He couldn't let it happen. Against his body's will, he managed to stand, using the sword as support. His bleeding legs barely moved the way he wanted them to, but he couldn't give up.

"He stands," Shishio almost laughed. "But you can barely move."

"Come fight me!" Kenshin yelled out.

"You had your chance," Shishio replied over his shoulder.

As Kenshin staggered to get closer, Misao stood, blocking Shishio's way, determined not to let him pass. Shishio didn't seem bothered by this. While Kenshin fell to his knees still trying to reach Shishio, Shishio grabbed Misao by the arm. He shoved her out of the way, toward Kenshin. Misao stumbled but went after him again. This time he caught her by the neck and lifted her up, to the point that she struggled on the tips of her toes, while clawing at his hands to free herself.

"I want you alive, so stop getting in my way," Shishio said softly, his voice threatening. "Otherwise I may have to take care of something else."

Misao watched as his eyes fell to her stomach. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Yes, I know you are pregnant. And if you want to stay that way…" Shishio raised her higher.

Misao began to struggle frantically, as her throat was being crushed and her lungs denied oxygen. His grip loosened abruptly, and he dropped her to the ground, where she began to choke, desperately trying to get some air through her bruised throat. She felt something warm drip on her legs and looked down to see blood. Confused she looked up to where Shishio still stood over her, his expression shocked. Misao's expression soon mirrored his as she took in the blade sticking through his chest. Slowly he turned and Misao saw Saori, tears bright in her eyes.

Shishio looked down at the sword in his chest then to his daughter. Raising his own sword, he grabbed Saori trying to maintain his balance. The two almost appeared frozen for a minute staring into each other's eyes without backing down. Shishio fighting to use his sword on his daughter.

"You…bitch…" he muttered out before dropping to the ground.

Misao watched stunned as Shishio took a few shuddering breaths, staring at the entrance to the door before finally stilling. Saori stood stock-still staring down at Shishio. Gradually she looked at her hands.

"Saori. Saori!" Misao strained herself to stand, throwing her arms around Saori when she reached her.

Saori hugged her back but was still in a daze. Misao pulled back, forcing Saori's gaze away from Shishio. 

"I didn't want to kill him," Saori whispered. "But he was hurting you, and I…"

Misao hugged Saori close. "Shh…it's okay. You have to get a hold of yourself. We have to…"

From down below gun shots fired, followed by shouts and sounds of fighting, interrupting Misao. Listening to it, she could only wonder what was happening. Shishio had many enemies, and the wrong ones right now could cause more problems for the group on the roof. Shishio was dead but his men and his enemies were not, and they would be in the way. Megumi's worry-filled gaze switched from Saori to Misao before she spoke, obviously having the same thoughts as Misao.

"Let's hope they're here to help."

^__________________________________________________________________________^

Hey! Ack! Long time since I updated. Sorry! Writer's block among other things has been hindering me. Wah!!!!!!!!! Anyways…I've had part of this chapter written for a while, but wasn't sure how to work out the next scene. It finally hit me, and I couldn't stop writing. There will be about two or three more chapters to this story. Yep, everyone's been through a lot, but Shishio and Soetsu bit the dust! And yay! Aoshi is alive. I was debating, but as always…I really couldn't bring myself to kill him. *hugs Aoshi* One of these days in my stories I will be evil…

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Please have patience with me. I've already started chapter 10, so it will be updated next Friday that I can promise you without a doubt in my mind. So please stick with me and look forward to it. Love you all! And thanks for the encouragement to this fanfic writer who fell woefully behind and promises to make it up to you with weekly updates!

Til then!

"Woah! Wait!"

Kyaa stops short of hopping off the computer screen. 

*Akemi appears out of nowhere looking pissed* Okay. I have a few problems here. One, I didn't make an appearance and practically everyone else did, and two, Kenshin thought here…However, he couldn't let Shishio harm the person most precious to him….He's referring to Kaoru! What about me? His darling sister. When did I get bumped down?

*Kyaa scratches her head.* Uhh…I'm sure he meant outside of family.

*Akemi thinks for a bit and nods* Okay but I still didn't make an appearance.

*Kyaa sighs* But you will next chapter. I promise. Now before she tries to say anything else…Til next time!

Kyaa ^o^


	10. The Aftermath

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK does not belong to me!

'…' Kaoru thoughts

… Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

To Continue On

Chapter 10: The Aftermath

Soujiro watched from the shadows as Shishio sank down to his knees, blood dripping from his mouth as he muttered a curse at Saori. Soujiro's eyes switched to Akemi's back. She stood just a few feet in front of him near the door. He wanted to reach out, to feel her warmth one last time but he did not. He looked back to where Shishio had fallen and felt a chill run up his spine. Cold lifeless eyes pinned him in place with an accusing stare. Soujiro slunk further into the shadows of the hallway, wishing to escape the glare in those eyes. He had dishonored himself. First by betraying the one who had saved his life and raised him to be who he was now, and by betraying the woman he had fallen in love with. He was weak.

At that moment Akemi felt a weird sensation at the pit of her stomach, stopping her from rushing to her brother's side. Turning she looked behind her to find Soujiro gone. Something wasn't right though. After what he had done she shouldn't care, but the look in his eyes was beginning to haunt her. Without even realizing it she found her feet taking her away from her brother to wherever Soujiro may have gone. Urgency rushed through her veins. Something was terribly wrong. Akemi had to find him. As she descended the staircase, she ducked into one of the nearby rooms. The others would be fine, but something was definitely happening. Akemi didn't bother to worry, since she was too worried about finding Soujiro.

-----------------------------------

Akemi absently chewed on the nail of her thumb as she walked around. There had to be someway out. Maybe when Soujiro came next. It would really help if it wasn't him. She gave a frustrated sigh after turning the knob of the door. She couldn't stand it, being locked up in a room. It reminded her too much of when she was younger. If she wasn't careful she might have a panic attack, something she hadn't had since the last time when she first met Soujiro.

"Come on. Stay calm. Don't think of that now."

Akemi spoke aloud to reassure herself more than anything. Maybe she could try kicking the door down. One dubious look later and she realized she would break one of her bones trying. She probably wouldn't even dent the door. She played with the stupid knob in frustration. Flopping back onto the bed, she closed her eyes. Someone was coming. She heard the door unlocking.

"Come to feed me?" she asked bitterly.

Soujiro stepped into the room. "Your brother. I'll take you to him."

------------------------------------------

Going back down the stairs, she tried to open her senses to find Soujiro. He had to be somewhere close. He couldn't have gone too far. Taking steps two at a time, she almost fell, when she tried to stop short. Akemi had found him. Flinging the door open, she immediately spotted Soujiro kneeling in the middle of the room, a knife in hand. He must have sensed her near, because he didn't so much as flinch or look over in surprise at her sudden appearance.

"What are you doing?" Akemi exclaimed in horror.

Soujiro bowed his head. "Leave here. Go to your brother."

"Put down the knife!" Akemi ordered, trying to remain calm.

Soujiro shook his head. "Please leave."

"No," Akemi closed the door behind her without taking her eyes of Soujiro.

"I don't want you to see this."

Quickly Akemi scanned the room, as Soujiro spoke, desperately trying to think of something. "Well, I'm not leaving."

"I'm sorry then," Soujiro said solemnly.

Akemi's eyes widened and she made her move in a split second. She had spotted a sheathed sword leaning on the wall close by her. She quickly grabbed it, whipping off the scabbard and sending it straight toward Soujiro, who promptly caught it before it crashed into his head. His gaze switched back to Akemi. She had turned the blade around so it was pointed at her chest. Since it was so long, she gripped the blade with her hands, so tight that blood began to drip from her hands, as they slid along the sharp edge.

"If you kill yourself, then I'll kill myself!"

"You won't," Soujiro replied.

"Then you don't know me very well."

"I am a traitor to the one person I owe my life to."

Akemi shook her head. "Tenken. That is what you are known as here right. Shishio saved you? You are his tool. If he saved you it was only because he found you useful. That's not saving you! That's using you!"

Soujiro smiled. "Either way, I am alive because he saw something in me."

"The weak die, isn't that right? Well, Shishio was weak, wasn't he, or he would be alive right now."

"No, I knew he could not sense his daughter's presence. For some reason he has never been able to. I knew she would be able to kill him."

"That's not an excuse damn you! You self-pitying coward! Go on! Kill yourself! I'm going to follow you right to hell and make you regret it with all your soul! Do it if you're so determined. Come on! Don't leave me in suspense, you damn weakling! You damn coward!"

Akemi watched him intently, her jaw clenched so tight after she finished speaking that her teeth began to hurt. Soujiro was staring at the wall ahead of him, almost perfectly still. A few moments passed in tense silence, until Soujiro took a deep breath. Akemi felt her heart begin to race even faster wondering what his next move was. His next move determined hers. She hadn't lied, and she silently apologized to Kenshin as her grip tightened further in preparation for whatever was to come next. She let the breath she didn't even know she was holding go as he tossed the knife away from him.

"Please lower the sword," Soujiro said with a bowed head. "I won't move."

Akemi dropped the blade with a start, still in a bit of a daze. She had been almost convinced he was going to plunge the blade into his chest. She fell weakly to her knees, speechless and immobile. Her relief was too great and she found tears slipping from her eyes involuntarily. He was alive. He had thrown his blade to the side. Voices coming from down the hall brought her out of her daze.

Akemi jumped up going over to where Soujiro silently sat.

"You have to get out of here. Hurry!" Akemi said grabbing his gi.

Soujiro shook his head. "I should be arrested."

"No! You dumbass! Get up! Now!"

Soujiro placed a hand over Akemi's tightly balled fist. "Akemi…"

"No! You think rotting in a prison will somehow make up for everything? You think that will somehow make up for what you did to me! It won't. Get up! I said get up!" Akemi stood, yanking Soujiro up with all her power. It burned the cuts on her hands, but she ignored the pain.

He stumbled a bit, his face surprised at her strength.

"You get out of here and make up for what you've done. You can't do that in prison, and I won't let you go there," Akemi looked down at the floor. "Whatever else you have to do to find peace of mind, do it, and then when you have, I expect you to come back with a dozen roses in one hand and a smile on your face."

"Akemi…"

"Got that!?" Akemi asked, giving him a little shake.

Soujiro leaned forward, gently kissing Akemi's forehead. "I understand."

Releasing his gi, Akemi watched him disappear from her sight. Taking a deep breath she regained her composure, heading for the door. She had to get back to Kenshin and see how he was doing. She barely noticed the deep cuts on her hands.

* * *

Megumi unclasped her hands, shifting nervously around. Sano's injuries had not been life threatening, but he had been hurt pretty bad. She just wanted to hold him close, feel his warmth. Luckily all she ended up with was a major bruise. The others weren't in good shape though. Kaoru had nearly bled to death right there on the rooftop. Someone stepped into the waiting room. Megumi nearly swore. Sano had a crooked smile aimed at her, a hand holding his side.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Sano shrugged. "I was tired of waiting for them to x-ray my ribs. Thought I'd come see how you were doing. Look, they already sewed me up so no more bleeding all over my favorite pants."

Megumi went over to his side, resisting the urge to beat him even more. Maybe make sure those scans came up with broken ribs. It was a tempting prospect.

"Heard anything about jou-chan?" Sano spoke tentatively.

"Not yet."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. It's been bad before…something like this wouldn't take her down. If you hadn't been there…she probably would have just bled to death. You're amazing, you know that Megitsune."

Megumi lightly hugged him. He looped an arm around her, dipping his head down to her shoulder. "She's gotta be alright. That stupid girl."

* * *

Her shoulders burned the most. The pain shot all over, but in a dull fuzzy way that wasn't particularly painful. Everything was white. No, that was the ceiling. Kaoru blinked several times. Where was she? A hospital? Shishio had… Panic immediately engulfed her. Where was everyone? What happened? How did she get here? Where was Kenshin? Oh god where was Kenshin?

She tried to sit up, but her body wouldn't cooperate. Shifting her shoulders up only made the pain hit her stronger. She didn't know how long it took, but eventually she forced herself up. Kaoru felt so weak and woozy, but she needed to find Kenshin. Forcing her way to the edge of the bed, she went to stand. Unfortunately everything began to spin and her legs gave out on her. The floor was cold and hard, and she let out a yelp as she landed on her knees, her hands going out to stop her from face planting into the floor. They gave out on her, and she ended up in a pitiful pile on the floor. Tears fell from her eyes at the fiery pain that coursed through her. A nurse soon came in as the machines Kaoru had been hooked up to before she fell had gone off. She probably should have pulled those off before she stood. Kaoru almost wanted to laugh at her own stupidity, barely listening to the nurse, who called for help.

"How's Kenshin?" Kaoru groaned as they helped her. Her mouth felt like one big bruise. It was painful to move her lips.

"Hush now. Look what you've done. Do you want to make your injuries worse?"

Two people helped her back into her bed. She wanted to fight them off, but the woozy feeling persisted.

"You've lost a lot of blood, you know. And now you've reopened the wounds." The first nurse turned to the other. "Go get the doctor."

"I want to see Kenshin."

"Please just settle down. Visiting hours aren't for another hour."

"No, no. He should be here. A patient. Please! Please!"

"Shh, just rest."

Kaoru didn't see what the woman did, but her drowsiness increased until she was unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

Someone was lightly stroking her hair. It felt comforting. She went to lift her hand, but something prevented her. She pulled again, but there was something on her wrists.

"Shhh. Just relax."

Kaoru flicked her eyes open briefly. "Kenshin?"

"He's alright," Akemi said softly. "Don't worry. He'll recover just fine."

Kaoru rolled her tongue around her mouth, trying to get rid of the dry cotton taste in it. "Wanna see him."

"First, you need to relax and recover. Just need to recover that blood supply of yours. You left it all over that rooftop."

Tears started to slip from Kaoru's eyes. "I wanna see him."

"Believe me Kaoru. He is fine. He's not going anywhere. And if I'd let him, he'd be here, but he needs to take it easy too. Geez the both of you are such a handful," Akemi let out a sigh.

Akemi dabbed Kaoru's cheeks. "Now stop all this crying."

No matter how much Akemi reassured her, it wasn't working. She kept flashing back to that horrible day.

----------------------------------

"Please tell me Kenshin is alright. Please! I tried to stop him, but I was too late. I didn't realize he was going to stab himself. Akemi, please. He is fine, right?"

Akemi put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder, "Hey, calm down. You'll wear yourself out."

Kaoru felt tears come to her eyes, "Akemi, please. Please tell me…he's alright."

She saw Akemi begin to tremble, her shoulders shaking slightly. She took a couple of breaths, but tears started to slip from her eyes. Kaoru felt a huge weight press down on her. She didn't want to hear what Akemi was going to say. She didn't want to hear it, because it couldn't be true.

"He's not alright," Akemi closed her eyes steeling her expression, "He didn't…make it."

-----------------------------------

The panic began to set in again. She tried to ward off the feeling she had that day, but it began to hit her.

"Please…please Akemi," Kaoru's voice shook. "I need to see him."

Kaoru pulled against her restraints in frustration. Akemi placed her hands over Kaoru's. Only then did she notice the bandages on Akemi's hands. "Listen…"

"No! You listen! Get me out of here. Take me to Kenshin! I need to see him! Take these…damn things off of me!" Kaoru ended in a shout, straining her arms again. She hated the feeling of not being able to move her arms. It made her think of Enishi. She was keeping down that dread, more worried over seeing Kenshin.

"Damn Jou-chan. You sure are loud for a recovering patient."

"Sano," Kaoru said breathlessly.

He winked at her, coming through the door. "Look at this. Even I didn't need restraints. And what's all this Kenshin shouting. What about me? Hmm? I'm hurt. I don't know if I will be able to hold my tears back."

Kaoru felt her racing heart ease up a bit at the sight of Sano's smiling bruised face. He came over, leaning down to place a light kiss on her forehead. "Glad to see you awake and talking."

Kaoru smiled. "How is everyone?" A slight anxiety gripped her. What about Misao? Megumi? Though she was sure Sano wouldn't be here right now if Megumi was hurt.

"Everyone's hanging in there. Aoshi hasn't woke up yet, but he's stable for the moment."

"Misao…is she alright?"

"Staying by his side."

"Ah…what about…?"

Akemi's voice came out cold and final. "The bastard is dead."

Kaoru closed her eyes. "So everyone's okay…"

Kaoru went to lift her hand to wipe away the few tears that were escaping her eyes. The unpleasant feeling washed through her again as she pulled against the restraints. The feeling of relief was quickly replaced by a sick sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Her voice came out high and strained, even though she tried to keep it calm. "Can you please take these off? I promise…I swear I won't go anywhere. I'll stay in bed, so please…"

She felt her breath start to hitch a little. Sano cursed lightly under his breath. Coming over he immediately removed them. Kaoru's hands flew to her face.

"Sorry, Jou-chan…I wasn't thinking." Leaning over he grasped her hands, forcing her to look at him. "Hey…come on girl. Look at me. You're okay."

Kaoru nodded with a small smile. "I'm okay."

Akemi stayed silent, as Sano reassured Kaoru. Megumi came walking in with a raised eyebrow.

"You two already flirting, I see." She gave a small smile.

"Oh baby, you know you're the only one for me," Sano proclaimed.

Kaoru laughed, though it hurt a bit. Akemi stood. "I've got to get going. I'll come by tomorrow. So behave yourself and listen to the doctor."

Kaoru nodded. Akemi gave her hand a brief squeeze before heading out the door.

* * *

Few weeks later 

Misao rubbed the slight swell of her belly. "Saori is doing fine. She's still shaken up about what happened though. But right now I think the two of us are too worried about you to think about anything else. So pull your act together and wake up…okay?"

Misao scrunched her eyes closed, warding off the tears. Picking up Aoshi's hand, she gave it a small kiss before placing his hand on her belly.

"I know it's not much right now, but soon I'm going to be a big balloon. And I will be craving stuff. So of course you will have to be awake to run out for whatever I want in the middle of the night. You have all those doctor appointments to take me to. You know you want to listen to the baby's heartbeat. "

Still his face remained passive. Still he continued to sleep. If only he were sleeping. Aoshi had slipped into a coma. Misao had prayed for him to wake up, but a few weeks had passed with no signs. The only good thing was that he had become stable and was no longer in any danger.

"Why can't it be like in the movies? You wake up right when I need you to the most and smile at me. I know that's not how it really works. The longer you stay like this the…" Misao shook her head. "You'll be okay. Stay positive!"

Misao placed his hand back on the bed, but did not release it. The door opened, and Saori came in. She pulled a chair up beside Misao.

"You should get some rest," Saori said, resting her head on Misao's shoulder.

"I have been."

"Hardly," Saori replied. "You have to take care of your health. Uncle Aoshi would be furious. I bet right now he knows you are neglecting your health and is in fact furious!"

Misao pouted. "I am taking care of myself."

"You've been here almost the whole day."

"What better place to be then a hospital."

"Go home. Get some rest. I will call you if anything changes before they kick me out."

Reluctantly, Misao stood up. Leaning over she kissed Aoshi's lips, his cheek, and then his jaw line. Before whispering into his ear. "I love you. I'll be back real soon."

Heading for the door, Saori walked with her. Aoshi's eyes fluttered open looking about in a daze, the hand Misao had been holding twitching slightly. His lips moved imperceptibly. Almost as if it was too much effort to stay awake and comprehend, his eyes slid closed and he stilled. Saori waved bye to Misao. Sighing, she sat down where Misao had been.

"Please wake up soon, Uncle Aoshi."

* * *

Kenshin wanted to turn over onto his side, uncomfortable from lying on his back for so long. His side still hurt a bit so he didn't bother. It annoyed him to no end to once again be stuck recovering. Akemi had reassured him that everyone was alright, but that didn't stop him from wanting to see Kaoru. He hadn't protected her. He wanted to with all his might, but his body just sat there while Shishio had hurt her. She'd gone so pale. Kenshin had been almost sure she had died up there. Almost gave up altogether at the thought. Now a couple weeks later, and he still hadn't gone to see her, just listened to Akemi's report that Kaoru was out of the hospital and recovering just fine. He should visit her, but to what end. Would she even want to see him?

He'd been such a different person when they'd first met. So messed up. So angry. He hurt her. That's all he had ever done. Brought her trouble. But still…he wanted to see her. To see her cheeks flushed and lively, instead of deathly pale. He wanted to do things with her the right way. He wanted to give her the normal relationship she deserved.

"Ha…"

What did he know about a normal relationship? He could still feel it sometimes. That other self. That creeping darkness he held within him. He could suppress it now, but it was still there. It threatened to drown him with the blood of all those he had killed. It would be easy to throw himself back into that darkness. To not care who he hurt, to just possess what he wanted. Kenshin covered his face with his hands. He'd never be that person again. Ever. He'd finally found himself. The past couldn't be forgotten, but it no longer controlled him. That violent twisting anger that used to overtake him was gone. It had taken years, but he worked past it. Just so he could see her again. So he could smile at her like a normal person. Even if she had moved on with her life.

Kenshin wouldn't impose himself on her…No, he couldn't. After the way he had messed her life up. The very least he could do was offer her friendship, and from there it would be her decision. Kenshin's face set in a grim line. Would she want his friendship? Shaking his head, he sighed. He would drive himself mad if he kept with this line of thinking. For now he would be glad she was recovering. Things would go whatever way they went. Kenshin closed his eyes. He just needed to get some rest. The sooner he was better the sooner Akemi would stop treating him like fragile glass, and the sooner he would be able to see Kaoru.

* * *

Kyaa….hey guys…hmmm been forever huh…well ive had most of this chapter sitting around for…a few years. ; I thought it was about time to finish up this story. I hadn't been writing in so long. So sad. so any plot holes or errors…sorry. Just enjoy the chapter. It's a little short but eh…The epilogue is almost fully complete and also has been sitting around. So give it a day or two and I will post that as well. 


End file.
